


Just to see you again

by DearUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, natural death at the very end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: [UA] [Sterek] Stiles est étudiant et un spécialiste des lettres d'amour, il tient un blog sur le sujet et propose ses services aux amoureux en manque d'inspiration en échange d'une petite somme d'argent.Tout se passait bien pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'un client anonyme ne lui demande d'écrire une lettre d'amour à un étudiant de la fac de mathématiques, Derek Hale.[Trad.][Happy end]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just to See You Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343327) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Comme vous avez sûrement pu le voir dans le résumé, cette histoire n'est pas de moi : elle a été écrite en anglais par MellytheHun et est publiée sous ce même titre sur ao3. Ce n'est donc pour moi qu'une traduction, ma première, à vrai dire. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes, je me suis relue mais sait-on jamais x'3
> 
> Je vous explique même pas mon excitation lorsque j'ai reçu un message de l'auteure me donnant son accord pour une trad.
> 
> Je précise que cette fic est toujours en cours de traduction mais que j'ai quand même quelques chapitres traduits d'avance alors je pense en poster un chaque semaine, le week-end :)
> 
> Je me dois aussi de vous informer que cette fic suit les personnages jusqu'à un âge avancé et que, par conséquent, même si c'est un happy end, la fin peut sembler triste sur certains aspects.
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à vous ! ;3

Stiles fait des recherches sur Derek Hale avant d’accepter la mission qu’on lui a proposée, comme il le fait toujours. Il est en dernière année de licence (comme Stiles), ne fait partie d’aucune équipe sportive (même s’il a le physique pour) et il est aussi incroyablement séduisant. A tel point que Stiles est presque choqué que personne ne lui ait demandé d’écrire à ce mec plus tôt.

Ce que Stiles découvre assez rapidement, c’est que Derek ne semble avoir aucun ami proche. Les gens qui _ont_ interagi avec lui le décrivent comme bizarre, rude, calme, méfiant et, au pire, désagréable.

Une des filles avec laquelle Stiles parle lors de ses recherches le reconnait, lui apprend qu’elle suit son blog et qu’elle applique ses conseils d’écriture à la lettre lorsqu’elle écrit ses propres histoires. Elle affirme que, qui que soit la personne qui lui ait demandé d’écrire à Derek Hale, celle-ci n’a pas conscience d’à quel point Derek Hale est virginal et/ou essaie de blesser Derek. Elle lui conseille même de ne pas accepter cette demande.

Stiles en est stupéfait, il balbutie. Derek est tellement beau, comment pourrait-il être encore puceau. Mais la jeune fille secoue la tête, rie et avance que Derek peut difficilement soutenir une conversation à propos du temps qu’il fait, et encore moins déshabiller une autre personne.

Lorsque Stiles retourne à son bureau, il n’a toujours pas pris sa décision. Il peut écrire des lettres d’amour non-explicites, il est plutôt bon pour ce genre de choses – ses lettres d’amour sont le summum de la romance, surtout pour les lecteurs inexpérimentés et il le _sait_. Néanmoins, cette demande-ci le met mal à l’aise. On ne lui a donné aucune information _tangible_ sur laquelle il pourrait s’appuyer pour écrire une lettre. Et, si l’on n’a rien d’agréable à dire, il est assez compliqué d’écrire une lettre d’amour.

Son client anonyme a joint une photo de Derek à son mail, photo que Stiles fixe pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de décider d’accepter la proposition qui lui a été faite.

Il baisse les yeux sur son bloc-notes, sur ses notes qui ne lui sont d’aucune aide et qu’il a griffonné à la va-vite et il fait le point :

  * _Passe 4h par jour à la salle de gym_
  * _N’est jamais vu en compagnie de qui que ce soit_
  * _Proprio d’une putain de camaro_
  * _Sarah : était au lycée avec lui, dit qu’il n’est jamais sorti avec personne depuis leur première année de lycée, a toujours été bizarre_
  * _A du mal à maintenir un contact visuel_
  * _Aucune photo trouvée de lui souriant ou regardant en direction de la caméra_
  * _Hormis les maths et les sciences de l’ingénieur, centres d’intérêt inconnus_
  * _Robert : “C’est une ordure, en quelque sorte. Je le trouve prétentieux. »_
  * _Rebecca : “Il a toujours le nez dans un bouquin »_
  * _“solitaire” est un terme récurent_
  * _Ne parle pas de sa famille_
  * _A présumément eu recours à la force pour faire sortir quelqu’un de sa chambre au dortoir après une altercation_
  * _A décliné toute invitation à des événements à plusieurs reprises – ses camarades de classe ne l’invitent plus à sortir_
  * _Refuse les travaux de groupes ou à deux_
  * _Peu de conversation_
  * _Généralement pas très apprécié_



Stiles quitte sa liste des yeux, met les mains sur son clavier et répond au mail :

**Hello Anonyme,**

**Je suis prêt à accepter le job, mais seulement si vous me dites pourquoi vous voulez que je lui écrive _à lui_ en particulier.**

Trois minutes se sont à peine écoulées que son téléphone sonne, annonçant un nouveau mail.

**Bonjour,**

**Je me doute de ce que vous avez pu entendre dire de lui.**

**Tout le monde mérite de se sentir aimé. De se sentir désiré. Il se rend souvent au cimetière. Quand je laisse mon esprit s’égarer, parfois, je me dis qu’il doit croire qu’il n’est qu’un fantôme. Peut-être qu’il aime que les choses soient ainsi. Mais j’aimerais vraiment qu’il pense, ne serait-ce que l’espace de quelques secondes, que quelqu’un, là, dehors, l’aime profondément. Et je pense que, si quelqu’un peut trouver des mots assez forts pour l’atteindre, c’est vous.**

Stiles hoche la tête face à l’écran, accepte la proposition, attrape du papier neuf et débouche un stylo.

Rien qu’une lettre.

Il doit se débrouiller pour écrire une lettre à ce qui lui semble être la personne la moins appréciée du campus. Ça lui rapportera cinquante dollars et ensuite il pourra aller s’acheter assez de café pour tenir les deux prochaines semaines.

Rien qu’une lettre.


	2. Chapter 2

La lettre passe entre les mains de plusieurs personnes, toutes amies de Stiles et assurant son anonymat, avant de parvenir à son destinataire final. Lorsque Stiles se sent vraiment inspiré, il écrit parfois des lettres qu’il ne destine à personne en particulier et les cache. Ensuite, il donne des indices sur son blog sur les endroits où il les a es. Les personnes les trouvant peuvent les garder, les utiliser ou les remettre là où elles étaient cachées pour que quelqu’un d’autre les trouve et les lise à leur tour.

Stiles est souvent surpris de voir que personne n’emporte les lettres. La plupart du temps, les gens les trouvent, les ouvrent, les lisent puis les remettent en place pour la prochaine personne qui les trouvera. Plusieurs personnes le suivent sur Twitter et lui envoient un tweet lorsqu’elles trouvent une de ses lettres : elles leur donnent le sentiment d’être aimé, de vivre, en quelque sorte, une véritable histoire d’amour. Pour eux, c’est un peu comme trouver un coffre au trésor caché.

Une blogueuse semi-professionnelle a même rédigé un article sur son blog dans lequel elle a évoqué les écrits de Stiles, affirmant que ceux-ci peuvent te donner le sentiment d’être « réellement amoureux, qu’ils te chamboulent complètement l’espace de quelques instants ». Elle a ajouté que « ses lettres ont le pouvoir d’embellir votre journée » et « apportent une certaine sensibilité aux personnes qui ne connaissent pas l’amour », avançant aussi que les gens qui suivent Stiles sur les réseaux sociaux sont des personnes ouvertes aux autres. Des gens qui veulent partager les sentiments ressentis encore et encore.

Sa petite affaire d’écriture de lettres d’amour, il l’a créée tout seul. La plupart des gens sur le campus ne savent pas qui se cache derrière ces écrits. Le pseudo qu’il utilise n’a aucun rapport avec sa véritable identité et, bien sûr, il reste anonyme sur internet. Son adresse mail personnelle est privée et seuls ses plus proches amis, ceux qui l’aident à faire passer ses lettres, sont au courant de tout ça.

C’est une machine bien huilée.

Certaines lettres sont difficiles à écrire, d’autres, pas tant que ça. Certaines personnes demandent à ce que des phrases particulières soient intégrées dans leurs lettres, que des idées spécifiques soient répétées, qu’un ton particulier soit employé. Et Stiles peut faire ça, mais ses meilleures lettres sont celles où il est libre d’écrire ce qu’il veut, ce qui lui semble le mieux.

Avec si peu d’informations sur Derek Hale, au premier jet, sa lettre est plutôt vague.

Il ne fait pas souvent de brouillon. En général, il parvient à obtenir une lettre parfaite du premier coup, mais ça lui arrive de s’y reprendre à deux fois. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, par contre, c’est de devoir faire quatre, cinq brouillons, comme c’est le cas pour la lettre de Derek.

Frustré, il envoie de nouveau un mail à son client, lui demandant d’avantage d’infos sur son destinataire.

 

**Rebonjour,**

**Derek Hale est un homme très secret. Je ne pense pas qu’il le fasse exprès, il ne cherche pas vraiment à se rendre mystérieux. Il a du mal à s’ouvrir aux autres. Les gens le jugent mal, à mon avis. J’ai déjà vu comment il interagit avec la nature : les oiseaux volent près de lui et, une fois, je l’ai vu lire un livre sur une des tables à l’extérieur. Un papillon s’était posé sur ses cheveux et il ne l’avait même pas remarqué. Les chats errants trainent sous sa voiture et, lorsqu’il sifflote, les oiseaux lui répondent.**

**Il y a quelque chose chez Derek Hale qui rend le monde meilleur.**

 

Ça, ça inspire Stiles.

Il ne pense pas que tout cela soit vrai : d’autres gens auraient mentionné le fait que Derek Hale aime les animaux et quelqu’un aurait eu _quelque chose_ de gentil à dire à son sujet s’il rendait vraiment le monde meilleur, non ?

Aussi peu que cela soit, _ça_ , ça l’inspire.

 

_Très cher Derek,_

_J’ai passé tant de nuits à te maudire,_ _te pleurer, te désirer et t’aimer, et, tous ces sentiments me mènent au bord de la folie. J’ai prié tant de fois pour que tes yeux se posent sur moi, que ta voix cherche la mienne, que tes mains, tes cheveux et tes lèvres veuillent, veuillent, **veuillent** de moi. J’ai passé tant de nuits à essayer d’écrire ces mots, tant de nuits à chercher la meilleure façon de les formuler, à chercher ce que je pourrais dire pour t’atteindre, peut-être. Et voilà. Je laisse ici mon cœur s’exprimer, le bout de mes doigts désespérant d’un jour pouvoir te toucher, ressentir ta chaleur, mais ne trouvant que cette feuille de papier._

_Les amoureux sont tels des pousses de vignes sauvages : grandissant sans cesse, mais ne t’égalant jamais. Rien n’est aussi brillant, aucun fruit ne brulera jamais mes lèvres comme le simple fait de prononcer ton nom. Derek. **Derek**. Ton nom est tel une prière portée par les vents d’une nuit froide, ton nom est le scintillement même des étoiles dans le ciel, ton nom est une centaine de murmures au creux de mon oreille_ _r, dans une centaine de nuits, dans une centaine de vies. Tu représentes à toi seul un monde tout entier, le soleil qui se lève et qui se couche, la perfection même de l’existence, et tout cela, tout réside dans ces cinq lettres. Dans un nom qui est plus un chant, plus un écho, plus un souhait qu’une chose si simple à écrire._

_Je ne suis rien d’autre qu’amour à ton égard._

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Anonyme_

Bien sûr, ce n’est pas la plus personnelle des lettres qu’il ait pu écrire, elle pourrait être destinée à n’importe qui, il suffirait de changer le nom du destinataire. Mais étant donné le fait que Stiles a dû travailler à partir de rien, il est plutôt content du résultat.

Stiles sourit d’un air victorieux à son septième et dernier jet, le plie soigneusement, lèche l’enveloppe et écrit « Derek Hale » en gras sur le devant de celle-ci. Ensuite, il l’envoie direction le dortoir et la chambre de Derek Hale puis annonce à son client anonyme qu’il peut lui envoyer la seconde moitié du paiement sur son compte Paypal, car son pli est en chemin.

La personne le remercie et Stiles va sur son blog et rédige un article très sérieux sur les lettres personnalisées. Souvent, Scott lui envoie un message pour lui confirmer la remise de la lettre, puisqu’il est la dernière personne dans les mains de laquelle passe ladite lettre avant de parvenir à son destinataire. Cependant, son téléphone ne vibre pas de toute l’après-midi.

Il est presque dix heures ce soir-là lorsque Scott le rejoint dans sa chambre, l’air, quoi, confus ? Il a une enveloppe à la main et la tend à Stiles.

  * Quoi ? demande Stiles. Tu ne la lui as pas remise?
  * Non, répond Scott, c’est pour toi.



Stiles rejette la tête en arrière, son froncement de sourcils s’accentuant.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, c’est pour moi ?
  * C’est pour toi, répète Scott, de la part de Derek Hale.



Stiles lui lance un regard inquiet :

  * Comment sait-il qui je suis ?
  * Il ne le sait pas, lui répond son ami. Il a ouvert la porte au moment où je glissais la lettre en dessous. Il m’a obligé à rester et à attendre qu’il l’ait lue et qu’il ait écrit sa réponse avant de partir. Il a juste dit de l’amener à la personne qui lui avait écrit.



La confusion barre les traits de Stiles, il prend l’enveloppe des mains de Scott et l’ouvre négligemment.

C’est une feuille de bloc-notes.

 

_Anonyme,_

_Il y a deux possibilités. La première, tu me fais une blague et, si c’est le cas, sache que c’est assez pitoyable et que tu ne peux pas m’atteindre avec de fausses lettres d’amour parce que je n’ai plus douze ans ? La seconde, tu es vraiment convaincu d’éprouver des sentiments à mon égard._

_Dans les deux cas, ta lettre était ennuyante et pleine d’idées toutes faites et vieilles comme le monde. Je sais que, qui que tu sois, tu ne m’aimes pas. Cette lettre était un mélange cliché d’un sonnet écrit par un Shakespeare bourré et d’un poème de Pablo Naruda, résultat d’une regrettable nuit blanche._

_Tes mots sont vides de sens._

_Je suis plus que tout ça, pour une personne qui est amoureuse de moi. Je sais ça._

_Je sais que, si un jour, quelqu’un tombe amoureux de moi et qu’il me le dit par écrit, je lirai ces mots comme s’ils étaient sacrés._

_Je le sentirai jusque dans mes os, cela ébranlera mon âme, comme si une main sortait du papier pour se saisir de mon cœur._

_Ces mots auront un million de fois plus de valeur que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais écrire, parce que ce sera un sentiment que seule cette personne pourra me faire ressentir. Une chose si singulière, si magnifique qu’elle ne pourra jamais se produire qu’une seule et unique fois. Nous en serons les seuls témoins et cela ne pourra que nous rapprocher davantage._

_Ce sera un sentiment que personne d’autre ne ressentira jamais parce qu’il n’existera qu’entre moi et cette autre personne, dont l’âme sera un monde que je comprendrai si bien que je pourrai y errer pour le restant de mes jours et ne jamais y voir la même fleur à deux reprises_ _._

_Ta lettre ne fait naître aucun sentiment en moi, elle est insipide. C’est mignon, mais je sais qu’elle ne signifie rien. Certaines mauvaises herbes ressemblent à des fleurs, après tout._

_Si tu es un farceur en devenir, achète-toi un sens de l’humour._

_Si tu penses que tu as des sentiments pour moi, relis ta lettre. Tu n’es pas amoureux de moi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Derek Hale_

Stiles **enrage**.

  * Mais quel enfoiré ! s’exclame-t-il.



Il met la main sur plus de papier : sa journée l’a frustré à tel point que, à cet instant, c’est sa colère qui parle. Il a passé deux jours à faire des recherches sur ce mec, des heures à raturer des brouillons, s’efforçant de créer quelque chose de romantique.

  * Quel connard sans cœur !
  * Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande Scott, curieux, une certaine inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.
  * Oh, sourit Stiles, j’écris une lettre à Derek Hale.



_Hey, donc,_

_Premièrement : va te faire foutre._

_Deuxièmement : je suis un auteur talentueux de lettres d’amour alors lâche MOI LA GRAPPE AVEC TES IDEES TOUTES FAITES ET ENNUYANTES QU’EST-CE QUE TU DIRAIS D’ALLER TE FAIRE VOIR_

_J’AIMERAIS BIEN T’Y VOIR, TOI, ECRIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D’A MOITIE AUSSI ROMANTIQUE QUE MA PUTAIN DE LETTRE CONNARD_

_EST-CE QUE TU AS AU MOINS UNE IDEE DU TEMPS QUE J’Y AI PASSE ???_

_VA TE FAIRE_

_ANONYME_

 

  * Voilà, dit Stiles après avoir fermé une autre enveloppe et l’avoir tendue à Scott. Demain, tu retournes voir Derek Hale.



Scott soupire, marmonne dans sa barbe et s’en va, l’air défait.

C’est le début de quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus court aujourd'hui, mais les prochains seront plus longs :)  
> Merci encore à ma meilleur amie pour la correction <3
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Stiles est en cours d’Écriture Avancée lorsque Scott passe la porte sans bruit et avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à la table de son ami. Le voisin de Stiles s’est endormi et le prof ne se retourne jamais vraiment pour leur faire face, alors il ne remarque pas du tout l’arrivée de Scott.

Scott fait glisser une feuille de bloc-notes sur la table et fait un clin d’œil à Stiles avant de repartir aussi discrètement qu’il est venu.

.

_Anonyme,_

_Je pourrais certainement écrire quelque chose de bien plus romantique que ce que tu m’as envoyé. La romance, c’est quelque chose personnelle. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne peux pas espérer toucher mon cœur avec des mots qui n’ont aucun sens pour toi. S’ils n’ont aucune signification pour toi, comment pourraient-ils signifier quoi que ce soit pour moi ?_

_Derek Hale_

.

Stiles fixe le mot quelques secondes, jette un coup d’œil autour de lui et ouvre son bloc-notes sur une nouvelle page. Il n’écrit pas souvent sur ce genre de papier, sur du papier qu’il utilise pour prendre ses cours, mais il n’a pas envie de reporter sa réponse à plus tard.

.

_Derek_

_C’est ridicule. C’est comme dire que la Mona Lisa ne représente rien pour toi et que tu ne ressentiras rien d’incroyable en la voyant. Est-ce que Monet t’ennuie et te semble juste_ trop _? Et la musique ? Est-ce que les œuvres de Chopin ne sont rien à tes yeux ? C’est ridicule. Bien sûr qu’on recycle, qu’on réutilise les vieilles formules, les images, on les utilise pour parler de certaines émotions, c’est comme ça que ça marche. Van Gogh ne s’attendait pas à ce que_ La nuit étoilée _parle autant à tant de personnes. Il ne l’a pas dédiée à tous ces gens qui ont été touché par son travail, mais il a créé un chef-d’œuvre indémodable et qui nous parlera toujours. C’est là l’important._

_Et tu ne peux pas faire mieux que moi, en termes de romantisme. Je suis romantique, je te ferai dire. Écrire des lettres d’amour est l’une des choses les plus romantiques qu’il soit possible de faire._

_Sérieusement, laisse tomber._

_Anonyme_

_._

Stiles doit encore attendre quatre heures avant de revoir Scott.

Il pense voir Derek se rendre au bâtiment des sciences lorsque lui se rend en cours d’Écriture de Poésie Intermédiaire, mais il n’en est pas sûr. Il se demande si ce n’est pas plutôt son imagination qui lui joue des tours, puisqu’il n’était même pas conscient de l’existence de Derek Hale quelques jours plus tôt. Peut-être que, au fond, il _espère_ voir Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek met deux jours à lui répondre et Stiles commence à s’impatienter.

Derek a compris qu’il n’avait qu’à trouver Scott pour communiquer avec « Anonyme », et Scott affirme que Derek ne semble pas penser qu’« Anonyme » et lui soient la même personne. En fait, Scott dit à Stiles que Derek lui a demandé s’il voulait bien lui révéler l’identité de la personne qui se cache derrière ces lettres, et que, lorsque Scott lui a répondu que non, Derek a simplement hoché la tête. Stiles avait été assez surpris. Il pensait que Derek serait plus curieux que cela à l’idée de découvrir qui est son admirateur secret.

Stiles sort de son cours de Poésie lorsque Scott vient le voir avec un nouveau pli. Stiles ignore son excitation : il se dit que c’est une réaction normale lorsqu’on reçoit la réponse à une lettre que l’on a envoyée.

Stiles ouvre aussitôt la lettre, se fichant des gens passant près de lui dans le couloir.

 

_Anonyme,_

_Les mots sont différents, Anonyme. Les mots ne sont que des blocs que nous assemblons ensemble pour essayer de donner un sens à ce que_ nous ressentons _. La Mona Lisa a de la valeur aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, mais il en était peut-être autrement pour la femme représentée. Si cette peinture avait été réalisée pour elle, pour lui faire ressentir quelque chose de particulier, peut-être qu’elle voyait en elle quelque chose qu’aucun de nous ne peut voir._

_C’est là l’intérêt. Tu peux trouver un langage beau et pourtant ne pas en comprendre un mot. L’art se prête à l’interprétation. Les mots, pas tant que ça. Lorsque quelqu’un dit “Je ne peux penser à rien d’autre qu’à toi », il n’y a pas de sens caché. Ce n’est pas destiné à un public. Il n’y a pas de « ça pourrait vouloir dire ci », « ça pourrait vouloir dire ça ». C’est une phrase spécifique, elle a une véritable signification mais ce n’est pas tangible. Peut-être qu’elle est destinée à quelqu’un de spécial, et que, pour cette personne, elle aura un sens particulier. Peut-être qu’elle fera naître un sentiment tout particulier en cette personne et que ce sera le but recherché._

_Tu es tellement sûr de toi et de tes talents d’écrivain, quand as-tu commencé à écrire des lettres d’amour ? Et pourquoi ?_

_Derek Hale_

 

Stiles pose son sac de cours par terre et en sort son bloc-notes. Il le plaque contre un mur et débouche un stylo : il va répondre à cette lettre ici et maintenant alors que, juste à côté, Scott l’observe avec curiosité.

 

_Crétin,_

_Je déteste le fait que tu aies raison. Juste pour que tu le saches. Du genre, si on était face à face là, je serais en train de hocher la tête, mais mes yeux seraient plein de dédain._

_J’ai commencé à écrire des lettres d’amour en sixième. Il y avait cette fille qui me faisait complètement craquer et je lui ai écrit quelque chose pour la St Valentin. C’était vraiment, vraiment risqué. Mais c’était excitant, en quelque sorte. Mon père m’a toujours dit de ne **jamais** rien mettre par écrit : si je le faisais, c’était comme briser une règle capitale, juste parce que j’étais amoureux. Après ça, je n’ai jamais cessé d’écrire._

_Et, pourquoi des lettres d’amour ? Je veux dire, c’est un art qui se perd de nos jours, mec. Je suis genre le messie des lettres d’amour, je leur fais vivre des jours nouveaux. Non seulement tu couches tous tes sentiments sur papier mais, en plus, tout le processus même de l’écriture et de l’envoie d’une lettre a un côté romantique. Notre génération a tendance a oublié tout ça : on se rabat sur les messages électroniques (ou plutôt cette triste chose, cet amas de mots que nous **appelons** sms) tous les jours et, le truc le plus personnel qu’on puisse recevoir par la poste, c’est une carte d’anniversaire que quelqu’un a choisi pour nous parmi des centaines d’autres, qu’un étranger aura écrites, et qu’une personne à laquelle tu auras peut-être parlé trois fois tout au plus aura signé avant de te l’envoyer._

_Il n’y a plus rien de personnel dans l’envoie d’une lettre maintenant. Même les gens qui essaient de t’envoyer quelque chose utilisent leur ordinateur. Sur leurs enveloppes, tu peux lire des trucs nuls et impersonnels du genre « Pour la personne habitant au… » au lieu de voir quelques lignes manuscrites, « M./Mme/Mlle X ou Y ». Les lettres, ça excitait les gens, avant. Maintenant c’est, au mieux sans intérêt, au pire déprimant._

_Mais, les lettres d’amour… elles sont éternelles. Tu ne peux pas relire un appel que tu as eu, tu ne peux pas te montrer réellement poétique dans un message, mais les lettres sont éternelles. Tu ouvres une vieille lettre et c’est comme un voyage dans le temps._

_Quand tu ouvres une lettre d’amour, tu touches à quelque chose que la personne qui te l’as envoyé à lui-même touché. Le papier que ses doigts ont parcouru, que ses lèvres ont peut-être effleuré. Et ne me dit pas que lécher une enveloppe pour la fermer c’est pas déjà quelque chose de sexy en soi._

_Un document daté et signé qui prouve que tu as été aimé et désiré. Et ce n’est pas comme si on jetait une lettre d’amour comme on jette des factures, des cartes d’anniversaire ; ce serait un sacrilège. Non. Tu les conserves et puis, un jour, le cours de la vie l’emporte sur toi et quelqu’un récupère tes affaires, ou peut-être qu’une personne trouve ta maison vide et voit ces lettres, vieilles et jaunies par le temps. Des lettres d’une personne disparue, une personne qui a laissé une trace, qui a ri et aimé et s’est envoyé en l’air et qui a **vécu** un peu._

_Je crois que, toute ma vie, j’ai attendu de trouver un coffre rempli de lettres comme ça. Je veux dire, ce n’est jamais arrivé mais, j’en ai toujours eu envie. Certains jours, il m’arrive de ne penser qu’à ça et à rien d’autre. Mon ami et moi, on avait l’habitude de s’introduire dans les maisons abandonnées parce que c’était devenu une véritable obsession, pendant un temps. Mais… malheureusement, je n’ai jamais trouvé de lettres d’amour. Aucune trace du moindre bout de papier. Je parle une langue morte._

_Si ça ce n’est pas romantique pour toi, qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien l’être ?_

_Anonyme_


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, alors qu’il est au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque, Stiles voit Derek aborder Scott devant les portes du bâtiment. Derek lui tend une lettre et s’en va après un bref échange. Stiles se précipite dans les escaliers de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Scott au premier étage, un peu à bout de souffle, excité sans trop savoir pourquoi, ou du moins il prétend ne pas le savoir.

Il arrache la lettre des mains de Scott avant même que son ami n’ait pu lui dire bonjour.

Il lit :

 

_Anonyme_

_J’ai fixé ta lettre du regard pendant un moment._

_Et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait être romantique à mes yeux._

_Derek_

Stiles reste un instant à fixer la note, sourcils froncés. Tout d’abord, il est frustré. Parce que, eh bien, comment une personne adulte ne pourrait-elle pas savoir ce qu’elle trouve romantique ou non ? Mais la frustration fait vite place à de la tristesse et Stiles ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

::

_Derek,_

_Personne ne s’est jamais montrée romantique à ton égard ?_

_Anonyme_

::

_Anonyme,_

_Non. Jamais sans arrière-pensées._

_Derek_

::

_Derek,_

_Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Des arrière-pensées ?_

_Anonyme_

::

Derek ne répond pas avant plusieurs jours. Pendant ce lapse de temps, Stiles accepte et rempli trois commissions, se retrouve à devoir acheter de l’alcool pour une petite fête avec l’argent qu’il a gagné et est un peu soul lorsque Scott se pointe en retard à ladite fête, une lettre à la main.

 

_Anonyme,_

_Personne ne s’est jamais montrée_ _romantique avec moi par simple égard pour la romance elle-même. Je suis plus souvent tombé dans un piège que je ne suis tombé amoureux. On a toujours cherché à obtenir quelque chose de moi. Et ce n’est pas ça, l’amour, tu sais ? Ma mère m’a dit une fois qu’aimer une personne c’est vouloir donner sans penser à recevoir en retour. Elle avait en quelque sorte le complexe du martyr mais ses mots ont fait écho en moi._

_De tout façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir une relation amoureuse stable. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais c’est ainsi._

_J’aime d’un amour dévastateur, comme une tornade, comme un train lancé à plein vitesse. Comme ces énormes vagues qui grandissent avant de se rompre, comme lorsqu’on se trouve si près de la scène qu’on sent la basse vibrer jusqu’au plus profond de notre être._

_Parfois c’est doux, comme le son de la pluie sur une fenêtre par une nuit humide, comme rouler dans les environs à deux heures du matin et apercevoir une lumière filtrer par le store d’une fenêtre. Comme des enfants sous une couverture s’amusant avec une lampe de poche, comme une chanson qu’une personne chante tout doucement pendant qu’elle fait le ménage. Comme un mausolée couvert de bleu et de vert, comme une odeur familière dans un endroit inconnu, comme des bras puissants et une peau délicate._

_J’aime comme si c’était la Fin, je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre autrement. J’aime d’une façon qui peut faire peur. Je pense que ça me fait peur de concentrer ainsi mon attention, et ça m’effraie de ressentir les choses comme ça, aussi fortement. J’ai tendance à me méfier des choses qui me semble trop bonnes et même quand ça fait mal, j’aime ça. Je ne sais pas comment être autrement._

_Derek_

 

Stiles appuie sa tête contre le mur, les gens sont bruyants autour de lui et Scott le regarde d’un air quelque peu inquiet. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose comme un éclat d’amusement dans ses yeux.

Stiles soupire et murmure, « Mon dieu, il est tellement… putain, il a une de ces façons de parler. »

Stiles tient une bouteille à moitié vide de Captain Morgan entre ses doigts et Scott sourit et décide de demander :

  * Est-ce qu’il est gentil ?
  * Non ? demande Stiles au plafond. Non ? Je ne sais même pas. J’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un avec qui je pouvais parler de trucs comme ça et je sais même pas pourquoi il continue à me parler.
  * Tu veux que j’arrête de t'apporter ses réponses ? demande sérieusement Scott.



Stiles secoue la tête et regrette immédiatement de l’avoir fait.

  * Non, euh – non, j’aime bien. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais j’aime. Je veux pas qu’il arrête d’écrire.



Scott lui sourit, l’air de savoir tout à fait ce qu’il veut dire, mais Stiles est un tout petit peu trop éméché pour s’en rendre compte. Il ne le fait pas exprès mais il est tout sauf discret lorsqu’il tente de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il glisse la lettre dans la housse de son oreiller : aucune des personnes présentes à la fête n’est au courant pour son petit boulot et il n’a pas envie que cela change.

La fête se poursuit jusqu’à tard le soir, même si le nombre de personnes qui y ont assisté est resté assez bas. Aux environs de trois heures du matin, trois personnes sont couchées dans l’espace commun du dortoir et Stiles a fermé la porte de sa chambre, s’est couché dans son lit et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il entend le bruit d’un papier que l’on froisse. Il panique l’espace d’une seconde et fait appel à toute la concentration dont il est possible pour bouger à nouveau et récupérer la lettre là où il l’avait laissée, pour ne pas la froisser plus encore.

Il la prend et la lit encore et essaie d’imaginer l’amour comme une tornade, ce que cela pourrait être que d’aimer ainsi. Il imagine cette lumière allumée, à deux heures du matin. Ça lui rappelle ces fois où Scott et lui courraient sur les trottoirs au ciment craquelé, tard le soir, ou ces fois où il était seul, lorsqu’il était anxieux et que son père n’était pas à la maison pour lui dire que ce n’était pas bien de sortir courir à une heure aussi tardive. Il se souvient de la première fois qu’il a été à l’aéroport et qu’il a entendu un avion atterrir.

Il soupire, réalisant qu’il a trop bu pour répondre maintenant à cette lettre.

Il s’endort avec la lettre de Derek à la main.


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek,_

_Tu sembles encore plus romantique que je ne le suis._

_Alors, quand je t’ai écrit, tu as pensé que j’attendais quelque chose de toi ?_

_Anonyme_

::

_Anonyme,_

_Je pensais que tu te moquais de moi._

_Derek_

::

_Derek,_

_Je suis désolé. Ce n’était définitivement pas mon intention. Tu le sais maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Anonyme_

::

_Anonyme,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que je sais ou non de toi, outre le fait que tu as une jolie écriture et que tu avais pour habitude de te faufiler dans des bâtiments à l’abandon quand tu étais plus jeune._

_Et, si ton odeur est la même que celle qui imprègne tes lettres, il se peut que tu sentes bon_ _._

_Derek_

::

Stiles sourit en lisant la lettre. Ce n’est pas vraiment un compliment mais c’est une image intéressante. Il met de côté son carnet de cours d’Ecriture de Récits Non Fictifs et passe le reste de son temps en classe à hocher la tête de temps à autre, comme s’il prenait des notes.

_Derek,_

_Pour être honnête, je pense que c’est plutôt un bon point pour moi._

_Au fait, si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur moi, quelques infos :_

_Je mesure 1m80, j’ai les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons et je possède une veste pour littéralement toutes les occasions._

_Le printemps est probablement ma saison préférée même si j’ai le rhume des foins. Je vais sûrement finir par devenir journaliste même si j’aimerais être écrivain. J’ai quelques soucis avec l’autorité et, avant, j’avais une voiture que je faisais démarrer en faisant se toucher les fils de contact._

_Je pense que je suis quelqu’un de bien ? Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j’attends quelque chose de toi. Je suis tout ce qu’il y a de plus inoffensif._

_Anonyme_

::

_Anonyme,_

_Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire que d’avoir des vestes pour autre chose que se protéger de la pluie, mais c’est intéressant. Je mesure 1m84, j’ai les cheveux noirs et je ne saurais même pas dire de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Leur couleur change souvent en fonction de ce que je porte. Mais, sur mon permis de conduire, c’est noté couleur noisette._

_J’aime l’automne, je pense. En fait, j’aime les jours de pluie. J’apprécie lorsqu’il fait soleil mais, si chaque nuit pouvait se terminer par du tonnerre, un orage et des éclairs, ce serait vraiment parfait je pense._

_Ne te lance pas dans le journalisme. Si tu n’as pas le cœur à ça, ne le fait pas. La plupart des gens se lancent dans le monde du travail et vont échouer. On peut tous se ramasser. On peut tous échouer dans des trucs pour lesquels on est bons, des trucs qu’on a étudiés, des trucs qui nous passionnent. Le risqué d’échec est le même quoi que tu fasses, même si tu choisis la voie la plus facile, si tu joues la sécurité. Alors, fait ce que tu aimes. Deviens écrivain. Tu peux tout aussi bien échouer en faisant ce que tu aimes qu’échouer en faisant un truc dont tu te fiches complétement._

_La personne qui s’introduisait dans des maisons abandonnées a des soucis avec l’autorité ? C’est étrange._

_N’essaie pas de faire démarrer ma voiture comme ça._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire après l’université, une fois que j’aurais mon diplôme. Je pense que je vais sûrement finir par devenir prof. J’aimerais aussi avoir un doctorat, mais j’hésite encore. Il y a des jours où j’ai l’impression de perdre mon temps ici, je fais une petite crise existentielle. Je vais être distrait en classe et regarder mes chaussures sur le sol en lino et ne plus me rappeler pourquoi je serais là. Je devrais être dehors, à parcourir des rues sans nom ; je devrais être en Thaïlande, à faire le tour du pays à vélo, avec tout ce que je possède, entassé au fond d’un sac à dos ; je devrais être au Cap, à faire du bénévolat pour sauver des fauves - mais je suis là. A gribouiller des nombres dont les gens se fichent_ _._

_Je pense que si je reste et obtiens mon doctorat, ce n’est parce que j’en ai vraiment besoin. Mais plutôt parce que je veux éviter de vivre aussi longtemps que je le peux. Je ne veux pas faire face à ma mortalité._

_Je ne peux pas dire que j’ai déjà démarré une voiture comme tu l’as fait, mais, une fois, j’ai ouvert une porte fermée d’un coup de pied._

_Je ne pense pas qu’une personne puisse être « bien ». Le bien, c’est ce qu’une personne fait. Alors, disons que, je suis quelqu’un de bien, de façon modérée._

_Je ne suis définitivement pas quelqu’un d’inoffensif._

_Derek_

::

  * Okay, lance Scott, on va en parler maintenant.



Stiles lui fait une grimace, tenant la lettre de Derek sur sa poitrine, bien loin du regard critique de Scott.

  * Non, on n’a pas besoin d’en parler.
  * Si, insiste Scott en s’asseyant au bout du lit de Stiles. Si, on doit, parce que je joue au facteur et que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passe.
  * Est-ce qu’on en a pas déjà parlé quand j’étais bourré ? C’était une chouette conversation. Très révélatrice et je me suis définitivement très bien expliqué, alors on devrait passer à autre chose, non ?



Scott pince les lèvres :

  * Stiles, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Et puis, de quoi est-ce que tu peux bien parler avec ce type ?
  * Je sais pas ! répondit nerveusement Stiles. Je peux pas – je sais pas. Ce n’est pas comme s’il me force à lui faire la conversation ? Il est juste…
  * Quelqu’un avec qui c’est facile de discuter ? propose Scott.



Stiles roule des yeux, mais il ne nie pas.

Scott hoche la tête et dit :

  * Je cherche juste à comprendre ce qu’il se passe là. C’est bizarre de vous voir échanger des lettres et je ne pense pas que cela prenne longtemps avant que Derek ne commence à regarder qui sont mes amis et ne remonte jusqu’à toi. Tu risques ton anonymat et je sais à quel point ces lettres d’amour que tu écris sont importantes pour toi.



Stiles se souvient s’être décrit à Derek dans sa dernière lettre et gémit, se laissant retomber sur son oreiller et se retournant pour enfouir son visage et sa honte. Il peut entendre d’ici son père lui dire « Ne mets jamais rien par écrit. » et gémit de plus bel.

  * Est-ce que tu penses que tout ça n’était qu’un subterfuge pour apprendre qui envoyait les lettres ? demande Stiles.



Scott secoue la tête et s’allonge à côté de Stiles, soutenant sa tête avec sa main.

  * Non, répond-t-il, il n’a pas l’air de vraiment se préoccuper de qui est « Anonyme ». Il me l’a seulement demandé une fois et ne l’a plus jamais fait par la suite. Je pense que, s’il avait vraiment envie de savoir, il aurait déjà trouvé, au point où on en est. Tout ce qu’il aurait eu à faire, c’est me suivre jusqu’à la fin de la journée. Je ne pense pas que l’identité d’Anonyme lui importe au point de vouloir passer outre le côté amusant de la chose.
  * Tu penses que c’est amusant pour lui ? s’enquit Stiles.



Scott a un sourire suffisant et dit :

  * Je suppose qu’il ne t’a rien dit dans vos lettres ?
  * Non ! s’exclame Stiles en se rasseyant. Est-ce qu’il t’a dit qu’il trouvait ça amusant ?



Scott glousse et secoue la tête :

  * Pas avec autant de mots.



Stiles fronce les sourcils et Scott poursuit :

  * Mais il sifflote quand il s’en va.



Le fait de l’imaginer fait sourire Stiles et Scott se résigne intérieurement à être leur facteur personnel jusqu’à ce que Stiles ne décide ce qu’il veut vraiment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attentiooon !
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu particulier étant donné que c'est une succession de (fragments de) lettres que Stiles et Derek ont échangées. On change de point de vu à chaque paragraphe : c'est à dire qu'une fois sur deux c'est Stiles qui écrit, et inversement une fois sur deux c'est Derek. On commence donc avec un paragraphe de la main de Stiles, etc. :)
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !
> 
> PS : il ne me reste plus que deux chapitre à publier.. *petite larme*

_Derek,_

_Anonyme,_

_C’est quoi ton cours préféré ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à t’intéresser aux maths ? Prendre le cours avancé de mathématiques c’est un peu comme avoir un superpouvoir, tu sais. Au collège, j’avais cours d’anglais juste avant d’avoir algèbre et j’allais voir mon ami (j’utilise ce terme de manière approximative : on se parlait juste pour échanger des infos pertinentes sur les quizz pop) Andrew dans les toilettes des garçons parce que lui avait d’abord algèbre puis anglais, avec les mêmes profs que moi. Je le laissais copier mes devoirs d’anglais et ce qu’on avait vu en classe et, de mon côté, je prenais le cours d’algèbre, tout ça en deux minutes, juste avant la sonnerie. C’était un système assez délicat…_

_Je lis surtout du Stephen King, Harry Potter et les livres de Tolkien. J’ai dû lire_ Insomnie _cinq fois. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de James Patterson ? Quelles sont les histoires que tu préfères écrire ? Et lire ? Est-ce que tu écrivais déjà avant de commencer les lettres d’amour ? Mon livre préféré est_ Bless Me Ultima _. Je pense qu’un film va d’ailleurs sortir bientôt…_

_…d’ailleurs, il y a eu cette fois où je jouais au foot et je me suis littéralement envoyé le ballon dans la face. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un truc qu’il serait possible de refaire aujourd’hui, même si j’essayais. Il faut le dire, je suis la grâce et la majesté incarnée. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je me suis cassé le nez en CM1 et que je me suis aussi fracturé la clavicule en 6 ème. Je jouais dans la cage à écureuil et il y avait des parties en bois, qui étaient toujours pleine de guêpes, d’accord ? Et, aussi, je portais des chaussures Velcro à l’époque (arrête de me juger, j’avais des soucis de motricité passé un temps), donc…_

_Les chats m’apprécient, je sais pas pourquoi. Ils doivent sentir mon odeur sur ma voiture, ils sont une douzaine et ne se cachent jamais sous d’autres voitures que la mienne ! Au printemps, quand il y a une bonne couche de pollen sur tout ce qui traine, je peux voir des empreintes de pattes sur mon pare-brise. Mais bon, je les aime bien. Maintenant, je leur laisse des tupperwares plein d’eau ou de nourriture. Une fois, alors que j’étais soul, j’ai nommé l’un d’entre eux Jazz…_

_Pourquoi “Free Bird” ? Cette chanson dure, quoi, 10 minutes ??? Pourquoi la choisirais-tu ? Je n’ai jamais rencontré qui que ce soit ayant la patience de s’asseoir et d’écouter cette musique jusqu’au bout, en gardant le silence. Si je devais consacrer autant de temps à l’écoute d’une chanson, j’écouterais une des ballades de Meat Loaf. Quand j’étais petit, j’ai acheté un CD d’« Easy Rock » sans vraiment réaliser ce que c’était. Je l’ai écouté des centaines de fois, il y avait les Doobie Brothers et la Pina Colado Song et une chanson d’un gars avec une voix super grave qui chantait « I wanna kiss you all over (bu mbum bum) and over again !_ _I wanna kiss you all over, til the night closesss innnnn – TIL THE NIGHT CLOSESSS INNNNN ! »…_

_En fait, j’étais parti pour faire une double licence en assistance sociale mais ma sœur m’a rappelé que tout ce qui a rapport avec le terme « social » n’était sans doute pas fait pour moi. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais antisociale ou quoi que ce soit mais, faire l’objet de beaucoup d’attention ? Ça me met mal à l’aise. J’ai l’impression qu’on attend de moi que je fasse les choses d’une certaine manière, comme si c’était forcément ainsi qu’il fallait faire dans certaines situations types, mais je ne sais jamais comment réagir. Les gens me disent que je n’utilise pas le bon ton quand je parle, que je ne me tiens pas comme il faut, que j’ai l’air bizarre, que j’agis étrangement… c’est plus simple de ne pas interagir avec eux. Et puis, pourquoi j’irais à une fête organisée par ma classe alors que je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi ? Ils veulent s’amuser. Je ne veux pas m’imposer…_

_… alors je lui ai dit que s’il cornait encore une fois mon livre, j’allais le balancer par la fenêtre, littéralement. Je ne le pensais qu’à moitié, mais c’était une vraie drama queen alors il a appelé les flics et, de toute manière, je ne prête plus mes livres. Je te les prêterais à toi, bien sûr, puisque tu connais ma petite histoire avec les pages cornées et le café français à la vanille et la crème dessus, mais en règle générale, je ne prête pas mes bouquins._

_…et parler ça n’aide pas toujours, tu sais ? Le truc c’est que, si ça a de l’importance aux yeux d’une personne, c’est différent. C’est la chose la plus importante à en retirer. Si une personne veut faire changer les choses, elle effectuera des changements dans son environnement, dans son attitude…- ça, ça prouve que c’est important pour elle. Ne laisse personne te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non. Si tu comptes pour elle, elle fera le nécessaire pour que ça aille à nouveau entre vous._

_Pourquoi as-tu arrêté la peinture ? C’est un truc assez incroyable je trouve. Je peux dessiner exactement une chose. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi par contre, c’est un truc secret que personne ne connait. Du coup, peut-être que ça deviendra un genre de code un de ces jours, étant donné que c’est la seule chose que je sais dessiner. Je vois pas trop pourquoi j’aurais besoin d’utiliser un code secret mais bon, à voir. Un jour, ça pourrait s’avérer utile._

_Laura est une bonne conductrice, bien meilleure que je ne le suis. Non pas que je conduise mal mais elle s’adapte toujours aux changements et ne se perd jamais. Elle connait toutes les petites routes du Midwest, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, et elle a vraiment un excellent sens de l’orientation. Une fois, elle nous a conduit en pleine tempête de grêle, près de Montauk Point, et le ciel était littéralement noir. Noir comme de la cendre, en plein milieu de la journée. Mais elle a trouvé le moyen de nous ramener à la maison dans les temps._

_Scott et moi on a dû aller à l’école cet été-là. C’était bien sûr une belle erreur que de nous y envoyer ensemble. Il y avait plein de profs remplaçants venant de mon collège et Scott était sans arrêt en retard, alors je leur disais que le nom de Scott était mal écrit sur la liste d’appel et que son véritable prénom était Scooter. C’est le truc le plus drôle qui me soit arrivé de faire au collège. À chaque fois qu’on a eu cours cet été, tout le monde appelait Scott Scooter, c’était juste parfait._

_… et non, après la mort de mon oncle, on a quitté la Californie. Toute la famille est venue s’installer ici et ça nous semblait normal de venir là. Mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère qui, au passage, est morte à l’âge de 102 ans, a été la première à venir s’installer ici. Elle adorait New-York. Je pense qu’elle n’est jamais allée au nord de l’État, d’ailleurs. Ni même n’a conduit là-bas. Ou quitter sa maison. Ou interagit avec un autre New-Yorker, littéralement._

_Boire du vin me donne mal à la tête, la bière, c’est bizarre, et je me fiche de ce que les autres en pensent, ça a un goût de pisse. Enfin, je suppose que la pisse a ce goût-là. Je ne peux pas boire de tequila parce que personne n’aime l’effet que ça a sur moi, le whiskey c’est trop fort et est-ce que tu as déjà essayé les shots ? J’adore ça. Je sais pas ce qu’il y a dedans mais j’ai un peu peur de chercher sur google. Quoi qu’il en soit c’est vachement bon. J’aime le rhum et la vodka, je suppose qu’il doit y en avoir dedans. Et toi ?_

_Tu ne sais pas siffler ? C’est une honte. Ne baisse pas les bras. Je doute que ça vienne d’un problème génétique. Je veux dire, à moins que l’intérieur de ta bouche ne soit difforme ou concave, je suis plutôt sûr que l’air prend toujours le même chemin._

_Je t’ai vu à la gym jeudi. Je n’y étais pas pour faire de l’exercice, parce que je m’aime comme je suis, mais l’autre entrée du magasin du campus était encore fermée à cause de ce type qui s’est pris la porte parce qu’il s’est endormi alors qu’il conduisait sa moto. Et j’avais besoin de bonbons au melon parce que, ma vie, c’est un bazar pas possible. Quoi qu’il en soit, je t’ai vu soulever des poids horriblement lourds ? Tu faisais ces trucs avec tes bras ? Tes muscles sont genre énormes, mec, ça fait presque peur. Si jamais tu es impliqué dans une bagarre, ne frappe pas ce pauvre type, trouve-toi juste une barre, quelque chose pour lui montrer ce que tu sais faire et il dira sûrement « Whoa, je vais pas me battre avec un mec comme ça »._

_Ouais, mon test sur les variables s’est bien passé. Je pense que je devrai avoir un B, au moins. Je n’avais pas assez révisé. La dernière lettre que tu m’as envoyée faisait deux pages, où trouves-tu le temps d’écrire autant ? Comment fais-tu pour ne jamais être fatigué des mots ? Est-ce que tu m’écris pendant les cours ?_

_Oh mon dieu, tu étais là pendant l’ouragan ? Ça devait être dingue ! J’adore quand le courant pète. Enfin, je détesterais si ça arrivait alors que je suis sur internet ou un truc du genre, mais je me rappelle la dernière fois que c’est arrivé à cause d’un orage. J’étais avec mon père et Scott dans le salon, à manger une tonne de glace parce que mon père ne voulait rien jeter. Scott et moi on a mangé un peu tout ce sur quoi_ _on a pu mettre la main. Papa a allumé des bougies dans le salon et nous a parlé des arrestations drôles qu’il a pu faire. C’était une chouette nuit._

_Est-ce que tu t’es retrouvé à la clinique hier pour une foulure du poignet ? J’ai vu un gars brun se faire soigner au travers de la paroi en verre. Je me suis dit que c’était peut-être toi. Il portait le même style de veste que toi. Je ne sais pas si c’était une veste appropriée pour une visite à la clinique mais, en tout cas, il en portait une._

_Il y avait un vrai coq là-bas. C’est pas une blague. Toute ma relation avec Scott est partie de là, on est devenus amis ce jour-là._

_Je chantais dans la chorale de l’école. Mais ensuite les gens ont commencé à me trouver accessible et ce n’était pas le résultat auquel je m’attendais._

_Heureusement, pas de fièvre, juste un mal de tête monstrueux et la gorge irrité. J’ai bouffé un pot complet de miel aujourd’hui. J’en connais même pas les véritables effets sur le corps. C’est grave ?_

_Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir répondre pendant plusieurs jours, mais j’espère que tu t’es bien amusé._

_… et putain oui j’ai mangé un os pour chien contre cinq balles quand_ _j’avais quoi, douze ans et j’ai aussi mangé quelques fourmis ? Tu penses qu’une haleine de chien aurait dû m’effrayer ? C’est les cinq balles que j’ai gagné le plus facilement de toute ma vie._

_Ma sœur joue de l’harmonica et je jouais du piano, mais j’ai arrêté pour les mêmes raisons que pour le chant et la peinture. Je n’étais pas particulièrement doué mais je jouais beaucoup à l’oreille. Ma sœur la plus jeune chante très bien._

_C’est un fait, tout le monde est horrible au collège. Avoir 13/14 ans, c’est le mal._

_Ma mère n’a jamais réussi à faire pousser une plante. Mais on dirait que la tienne a la main verte._

_Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « jamais allé à Disneyland » ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, je suis prêt à envoyer une table valser, et j’en suis capable, tu sais._

_Ma sœur a appelé aujourd’hui. Je voulais lui parler de toi, mais je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer notre relation._

_On doit trouver un nouvel orthodontiste. Il n’a même pas poursuivi mon père en justice, il nous a raccompagnés jusqu’à la porte et n’est jamais revenu en guise de dédommagement._

_Vraiment ? Je n’arrive pas à dormir si la télé est allumée, alors la radio…_

_Ce que je préfère en hiver c’est voir toutes ces petites bêtes agressives mourir et aller en ENFER._

_Je pense que si les dessins animés des années 90 sont populaires c’est parce qu’ils sont bizarres. Sérieux, qui a approuvé la création de tout ça ?_

_J’ai pleuré toute la nuit. Dire adieu à ma mère, c’est la chose la plus difficile qu’il m’ait été donnée de faire, et parfois j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas assez._

_Je ne peux pas dire que j’ai déjà vu ou lu quoi que ce soit que je qualifierai de « porno à tentacules », mais je te crois._

_… et je disais qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen possible pour un poisson d’émettre un son, hein ? J’avais tort._

_J’ai besoin d’un nouveau chargeur pour mon ordi parce que le putain de chat de ma sœur a bouffé le mien la semaine dernière._

_Si tu te nourris principalement de Monsters et de sushis, tu crois que ça passe ?_

_J’ai jamais compris cette tournure de phrase. Quand peut-on l’utiliser ?_

_Si ce n’est pas goût menthe chocolat, ça foire tout._

_J’ai pensé à toi ce matin._

_… et, ouais, je suis vraiment content de pouvoir parler de ça avec toi._

_Tu m’as manqué pendant les vacances._

_J’ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière._

_J’ai passé mon dimanche à traîner, mais ouais, ça va._

_Je meurs toujours de faim à deux heures du mat’._

_On devrait se rencontrer._

::

  * Quoi ?



Stiles fixe le papier, visiblement ébranlé, soudainement plus très sûr de ce qu’il doit faire de ses mains et de ses cordes vocales.

  * Stiles ? demanda Scott, inquiet. Qu’est qu’il y a ?



Le monde s’écroule comme au ralenti autour de Stiles, mais le temps s’écoule toujours à une allure terrifiante, comme à son habitude.

  * Il veut me rencontrer, murmure tout bas Stiles.
  * Mec, ça fait cinq mois que vous parlez et il ne demande à te voir que _maintenant_ ?



Stiles reste la bouche ouverte, son cœur lui semble lourd dans sa poitrine.

C’est tout ce que contient la lettre :

 

_Anonyme,_

_On devrait se rencontrer._

_Derek_

 

Plus d’une centaine de lettres échangées et quatre mots suffisent à faire court-circuiter le cerveau de Stiles et à le faire paniquer doucement.

  * _Non_ , oh mon dieu, non, Scott – je peux pas le _rencontrer_? Est-ce qu’il est fou ?



Stiles ouvre son carnet et commence à écrire :

 

_Derek,_

_ES-TU F_

Scott lui retire son stylo des mains et le réprimande :

  * Arrête d’être aussi dramatique, mec. Ça fait des mois que vous correspondez. Cette demande arrive même avec du retard.



Les traits de Stiles trahissent son incrédulité, il est offensé :

  * Je peux pas croire que t’ais dit ça ! Ce truc, là, ça marche uniquement parce qu’on ne se connait pas pour de vrai ! s’écrie Stiles tout en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. De ce fait, son joli minois et tous ses muscles ne m’intimident pas, et ne me font pas me sentir nerveux et je peux rester moi-même ! Si ça fonctionne, c’est parce qu’on n’interagit pas sur un plan physique !



Scott prend une gorgée de café et demande :

  * Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer qui te fait peur ?



Stiles avale difficilement sa salive et baisse les yeux sur la feuille de papier qu’il tient toujours.

Parfois, c’est comme si la page était imprégnée d’un rire, Stiles ne peut pas vraiment expliquer. Il ne peut pas l’entendre, mais il le ressent. Comme si les lettres lui soufflaient que Derek se considère lui-même comme quelqu’un de très drôle. Parfois, il entend de la musique lorsqu’il lit ses lettres, une musique qui n’existe pas, une musique indescriptible, mais il l’entend.

Parfois, Stiles trouve du confort dans les lettres de Derek et c’est tellement beau qu’il imagine ce que ce serait si Derek était vraiment là pour le réconforter. Ses mots ont le pouvoir d’embellir une mauvaise journée. Agissent comme un remède lorsqu’il se sent mal, lui tiennent la main lorsqu’il est pétrifié.

  * J’ai peur de perdre tout ça, avoue-t-il.



Il garde les yeux baissés, loin de ceux de Scott lorsqu’il admet :

  * C’est la toute première fois que je… _reçois_ des lettres d’amour. Et ce n’est pas – Stiles fait un geste vague – il ne m’écrit pas de poèmes ni rien. Il ne me dit pas qu’il m’aime avec ces mots-là, mais il me souhaite bonne chance quand j’ai des examens et il est fier de moi quand je m’en sors bien. Il me répond à chaque fois et il partage un peu de lui-même chaque fois que je partage un peu de moi-même. Il ne dit pas qu’il m’aime mais il me dit « prends soin de toi », « ça va aller » et « est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? ». Je veux dire – comment je… comment je pourrais risquer de perdre ça ?



Scott l’observe pendant un long moment depuis l’autre côté de la table. Il est cinq heures du matin et il n’y a encore personne ici, mais la petite-amie de Scott, Allison, les laisse entrer plus tôt lorsqu’elle fait l’ouverture. Ils ont des cafés à prix réduit.

Il y a de la neige à l’extérieur, des bourrasques de neige, Michael Bublé chantonne doucement dans les haut-parleurs accrochés au plafond et Stiles a l’impression qu’il est sur le point de perdre quelque chose qu’il chérit plus que tout.

  * Est-ce que tu l’aimes ?



Les yeux de Stiles deviennent humides et il ne sait pas s’il est embarrassé, effrayé, si quelque chose cloche chez lui ou si tout est normal, au contraire. Il se sent juste soudainement très vulnérable, comme s’il se mettait à nu aux yeux de tous.

Il hoche la tête et marmonne dans son mug :

  * Il y a quelque chose chez Derek Hale qui rend le monde meilleur.



Scott reprend le stylo de Stiles et tapote le carnet de son ami avec, de l’autre côté de la table.

  * Pour moi, c’est tout ou rien. Si c’est de l’amour, Stiles, tu mérites tout ce que ça implique. Une personne en chair et en os, les baisers, les mains qui se cherchent, les rendez-vous… et si c’est pas ce qu’il veut, si tu ne peux plus jamais lui écrire comme tu l’as fait jusqu’à présent, il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant, avant que tu ne t’attaches encore plus.



Stiles soupire dans son café, essuie ses yeux de la manche de son sweat et écrit :

 

_Derek_

_Oui. On devrait._

_Anonyme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël !!! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

  * Je vais avoir une attaque.
  * Ne panique pas, Stiles, tout va bien.
  * Je vais vomir. Je vais avoir une attaque et lui vomir dessus et mourir.



Scott se pince le nez.

  * Stiles…
  * Pourquoi j’ai accepté ? Ça va être un désastre. Un _désastre_ , continue Stiles, ouvrant et fermant compulsivement la fermeture éclair de sa veste. The Rock essaie de sauver sa modeste famille de banlieue du désastre que ça va être.
  * L’analyse scientifique de Dennis Quaid a été ignoré par le gouvernement et le putain de désastre qu’est ma vie en est le résultat, Scott.
  * Je m’en vais, Stiles, annonce sèchement Scott.



Stiles saute de son siège :

  * Oh mon dieu, non, il est déjà cinq heures ? Ça y est. L’heure est venue pour moi. Veille sur mon père pour moi, Scott. Fait attention à ce qu’il ne mange pas de viande rouge. Plus de plats déjà tout faits passé soixante ans, okay ?
  * Stiles, rigole Scott, fatigué. Tout va bien se passer. Derek t’apprécie déjà. D’accord ?



Scott lui fait un clin d’œil et l’abandonne à sa table, le cœur battant si fort qu’il en a presque la nausée.

Il lance des regards alentours, tentant de repérer une foutue Camaro sur le parking, lorsqu’il entend des pas, à l’angle de la librairie.

Il y a des tables à l’extérieur et c’est là que Stiles s’est assis pour attendre. La seule autre personne présente est une jeune fille blonde, en train de lire, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Alors, lorsque Derek apparaît et que son regard accroche le sien, il ne peut pas s’être tromper de personne.

Soudainement, la seule chose que Stiles entend, ce sont les battements de son cœur. Il aurait pu jurer qu’il y avait des oiseaux qui gazouillaient encore une minute plus tôt, mais maintenant, tout ce qu’il entend c’est le **BOOM BOOM BOOM** frénétique de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Il se lève, se frotte nerveusement les poignets. Avant, sa veste lui tenait à peine assez chaud. Maintenant, il se demande s’il ne devrait pas l’enlever car une vague de chaleur s’est emparée de lui. Il remet ses lunettes en place et Derek en fait de même.

Derek a l’air de beaucoup aimé sa veste en cuir : pas de glamour, des éraflures là où il devait autre fois y avoir un certain éclat et le revers des manches est un peu effiloché, signe des nombreuses fois où la veste a été portée. Il porte un jean sombre et des bottes noirs et Stiles ne l’avait jamais vu d’aussi près avant.

Et il s’approche maintenant.

Derek vient se poster juste devant lui et Stiles est bien obligé de constater que le bout des oreilles de Derek est rouge et c’est comme s’il pouvait voir son cœur battre dans sa gorge. Peut-être que Derek peut entendre son cœur, aussi.

  * Salut, finit par couiner Stiles.



Il s’éclaircit la voix d’une manière qu’il espère virile.

Derek semble à peine le remarquer.

  * Comment tu t’appelles ?



La voix de Derek est plus grave que Stiles ne s’y attendait ou ne se l’imaginait. Elle est un peu rauque et douce à la fois ; il serait très agréable de l’entendre parler, un dimanche matin, à voix basse, alors que le soleil se lève à peine. C’est un peu comme un bon vin que l’on couple avec un certain plat : un assortiment parfait.

Derek acquiesce et prend les mains de Stiles, les enveloppant timidement de ses doigts - il tient ses mains, ses pouces appuyant légèrement sur les paumes de Stiles. Il l’observe, cherchant une quelconque raison d’arrêter son geste et, quand il n’en voit aucune, il passe ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et l’attire à lui pour l’étreindre, comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis se retrouvant après des décennies de séparation. Comme si Derek était heureux de voir que Stiles va bien, qu’il est vivant, ici, maintenant, et il en va de même pour Stiles.

Il est heureux.

::

Les sourcils de Derek sont épais. Ses lèvres sont pleines, plus que ne se l’était imaginé Stiles. Ses épaules sont très, très larges et ses jambes très, très longues. Des veines sont visibles sur le dos de ses mains, elles semblent puissantes, et Stiles trouve ses petites oreilles vraiment mignonnes.

Ils se rendent ensemble dans un café et Derek semble connaitre le garçon aux cheveux bouclés derrière le comptoir : ils ont un échange d’expressions faciales qui amène Stiles à penser que Bouclette sait quelque chose à propos de leur relation.

Ils s’installent dans un box et Stiles retire son bonnet, Derek enlève sa veste et ils jouent tous les deux un moment avec leur tasse avant d’oser croiser le regard de l’autre.

  * Ça t’inquiétait autant que moi, de se dire qu’on allait se rencontrer ?



Derek acquiesce, baissant les yeux sur ses doigts qui glissent sur le bord de sa tasse.

  * Tu es toujours inquiet ?
  * Non, répond Stiles. En fait, c’est le contraire, cette situation n’a rien d’étrange.



Derek a un sourire en coin et Stiles pense au mot _diabolique_. Il trace le mot du bout de son doigt sur le dessus de table, c’est ce qu’il fait lorsqu’il ne peut pas dire les choses à voix haute.

  * Ouais, c’est exactement ce que je ressens.



Stiles porte la tasse à ses lèvres, prends une gorgée et demande :

  * Est-ce que je t’en ai trop dit sur moi ?
  * Je ne pense pas que ce soit un jour assez, répond simplement Derek.



La tasse manque d’échapper des mains de Stiles.

Le regard de Derek n’est pas posé sur lui.

  * J’ai du mal à me rapprocher des gens, admet sombrement Derek, j’ai du mal à… créer des liens.
  * Je sais, répond Stiles, parce que c’est le cas.



Derek et lui ont échangé plusieurs fois à ce sujet et Stiles s’est vite rendu compte que Derek a beaucoup plus de facilités à s’ouvrir lorsqu’il écrit. Dans un sens, Stiles trouve que ça le rend encore plus charmant.

  * C’est vrai, acquiesce Derek, ça me semble naturel. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu ressens ça ?



Stiles pense à ce mot un moment, Derek n’est pas quelqu’un de très bavard et Stiles sait que le jeune homme choisit bien ses mots. Le mot « naturel » semble important.

Ils sont tous les deux nerveux, c’est évident. Et, même s’ils sont heureux de s’être trouvés, cela rend les choses un peu moins naturelles. Chaque regard, chaque contact est encore incertain, pas sûr d’être bien reçu par l’autre. Alors, naturel n’est peut-être pas le bon mot.

Mais tout chez Stiles, tout en lui, lui dit que c’est précisément là où il doit être. Il n’y a pas d’endroit, pas de personne plus importante que Derek, à cet instant. Chaque fibre de son être est en éveil, chacune de ses cellules lui crient avec urgence « Ta place est ici, c’est là où tu dois être ».

Le mot qui conviendrait mieux serait peut-être « chance », « destin », pourquoi pas « destinée ».

_Je me demande si Derek croit en ce genre de chose._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Stiles a l’impression que les choses sont telles qu’elles devraient être et, peut-être que c’est ça, ce qui est naturel.

Peut-être que Derek veut dire que c’est le chemin que le destin a choisi d’emprunter, qu’ils étaient destinés à s’aimer. Tout avait commencé avec une lettre d’amour, après tout.

Stiles serait d’accord avec ça, alors il hoche la tête.

Derek sourit timidement.

  * Alors, uhm, j’ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle tu aurais balancé un mec hors de ta chambre, au dortoir, il y a un moment, lance Stiles, comme si de rien n’était.



Derek a l’air un peu surpris mais il admet : oui.

Un large sourire barre le visage de Stiles :

  * Tu l’as vraiment fait ?



Derek hausse les épaules :

  * Il harcelait mon colocataire et je lui ai demandé de sortir, c’était ça ou je le faisais sortir de force. Il a répondu que je devais probablement me shooter aux protéines pour avoir un physique pareil et il m’a bousculé.
  * Et donc, tu l’as _balancé_ hors de ta chambre ?
  * Que veux-tu que je te dise ? sourit Derek. Je suis un homme de parole.



Stiles rit de bon cœur et la conversation est plus détendue, plus simple, et la nuit arrive bien trop rapidement à son goût…

Ils restent dans le café jusqu’à l’heure de la fermeture et, lorsqu’ils en sortent, il fait déjà nuit noire dehors. Quelques étoiles sont visibles dans le ciel mais ils n’en voient que peu à cause des lumières de la ville. Quelques lampadaires sont allumés et Stiles est fasciné par les ombres qui passent sur le visage de Derek, le mettant toujours à son avantage.

Il pense raccompagner tranquillement Derek jusqu’à son dortoir et ensuite partir avec un petit air mystérieux, mais il finit par s’attarder un peu trop longtemps dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il n’avait jamais été aussi hésitant à l’idée de quitter quelqu’un depuis le neuvième anniversaire de Scott, quand il avait ingurgité un peu trop de sucre et que son père avait été obligé de le ramener à la maison alors que, lui, aurait voulu rester jouer plus longtemps.

Derek se tient sur le seuil de la porte, les lumières sont éteintes et personne ne semble être à l’intérieur du dortoir.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu penses de l’amour romantique ?



Derek hausse un sourcil.

  * Ce que j’en pense ?



Stiles acquiesce, bien qu’il ne sache pas trop ce qu’il espère entendre. Derek semble un peu confus, mais plus encore, il semble triste.

  * Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n’ai jamais entendu quelqu’un dire « Je t’aime », commence-t-il. J’ai seulement entendu différentes versions de « Ne me laisse pas seul ».



Stiles se retrouve à fixer les lèvres de Derek, ça fait naître quelque chose en lui.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? demande Derek.



Stiles baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures pour arrêter de le fixer ainsi et répond :

  * Je pensais que c’était comme une recette de cuisine. Je devais avoir tous les bons ingrédients, suivre les instructions à la lettre, préparer juste comme il le fallait, assez longtemps, mais pas trop non plus et ensuite y aller plus doucement sans pour autant abandonner en chemin et ça aurait été parfait… mais, récemment, je me suis mis à penser que l’amour, ce n’était pas ça. Ce n’est pas comme des pas de danse, il n’y a rien de coordonné, ce n’est pas une recette ou une formule et je ne peux pas prétendre être amoureux.



Derek penche la tête sur le côté, attendant que Stiles termine :

  * C’est un peu plus… naturel que ça.



Derek écarquille légèrement les yeux, puis il cligne des paupières et ses joues prennent une teinte rosée et il sourit. Il s’appuie sur l’encadrement de la porte et Stiles peut voir par-dessus son épaule, à travers l’une des fenêtres du dortoir : il s’est remis à neiger.

  * Tu peux rester, tu sais.



Stiles lève les yeux, surpris, et Derek croise ses bras sur son torse.

  * On n’a pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, ajoute-t-il, on peut ne rien faire.



Stiles hoche la tête, avalant nerveusement sa salive. Il pensait s’être peut-être un peu trop avancer, en considérant leur première rencontre comme un rendez-vous, mais il est soulagé de constater que Derek semble en avoir fait autant.

  * À quoi tu penses ? questionne Derek.



Stiles a un petit rire nerveux et répond :

  * J’espère vraiment que tu vas m’embrasser.
  * Ah oui ?



Derek décroise les bras pour poser ses mains sur le haut des bras de Stiles. Il ne s’y accroche pas comme il l’aurait fait avec une barre de traction, comme Stiles l’a déjà vu faire : Stiles remarque cela, le contraste saisissant entre ces deux gestes. Il se souvient avoir voulu s’arrêter à la salle de gym, juste pour pouvoir admirer Derek et ses muscles. Mais il savait que s’il l’avait fait, Derek l’aurait remarqué et aurait su qui il était. Il se souvient de la manière dont ses veines ressortaient sur sa peau, la couleur sombre que son sang avait sur ses bras, et la couleur de son visage. Et ces mêmes mains puissantes et ces bras le touchent avec précaution, doucement, gentiment.

Stiles se sent en sécurité, ainsi touché par Derek, près de lui, de ses bras puissants et de son cœur ; jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais eu conscience de ce sentiment d’insécurité.

Il pose ses mains sur la taille de Derek et ce dernier s’approche encore, l’embrassant doucement au coin des yeux, puis sur la joue, et au coin des lèvres, et son regard plonge dans celui de Stiles.

D’aussi près, Stiles n’est pas certain non plus de la couleur de ses yeux.

Bleu et vert et un truc plus clair, avec du doré. C’en est presque intimidant.

Et, comme à chaque fois que Stiles est effrayé par quelque chose, il fonce.

Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Derek et il entend sa respiration faire un accro parce que le baiser est _électrique_ et ça lui donne des _frissons_.

Stiles penche la tête pour s’approcher un peu plus si cela est possible, pour embrasser _plus encore_ Derek. Les mains de Derek s’agrippent aux cheveux de Stiles et leurs lunettes s’entrechoquent, changeant leur baiser en sourires.

  * Tu m’as dit que tu aimais d’un amour dévastateur, comme une tornade, Derek, le taquine Stiles, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Est-ce que c’est ainsi qu’une tornade aime ?



Derek sourit, retire ses lunettes et sa veste, les pose sur le canapé et répond :

  * Ne sois pas idiot. Même une tornade commence par une petite brise.



Stiles sourit et demande :

  * Peut-être qu’il y aura quelques éclairs et du tonnerre si je ferme la porte ?



Derek glousse et Stiles en ressent la vibration dans tout son corps.

  * Peut-être.



Stiles ferme précipitamment la porte et, avant même qu’il n’ait pu rire de son propre empressement, Derek le soulève et le plaque contre la porte, sa bouche douce et chaude, même avec la morsure de sa barbe naissante. Ses bras ne semblent même pas trembler sous le poids de Stiles alors le jeune homme enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et gémit tout contre les lèvres de Derek lorsqu’il l’embrasse.

Les lunettes de travers, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres rougies, Stiles a l’air débauché et il le sent. En d’autres circonstances il se serait senti embarrassé, mais, à cet instant, tout ce qu’il ressent, c’est du pouvoir, parce que les yeux de Derek sont noirs de désir et qu’il y a quelque chose au creux de la hanche de Stiles qui ne peut pas le tromper.

Stiles veut demander à Derek si c’est la première fois qu’il s’apprête à coucher avec quelqu’un du même sexe que lui, parce que Derek lui semble être la masculinité incarnée… Tout ce qu’il parvient à dire c’est :

  * Tu aimes les garçons ?



Derek se mord la lèvre, tire doucement dessus et souffle, tout contre ses lèvres :

  * _Toi_.



La majeure partie du cerveau de Stiles se déconnecte à partir de ce moment-là et il laisse Derek le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il y a un lampadaire, à l’extérieur, qui éclaire faiblement la pièce car les rideaux ne sont pas fermés. Il fait toujours sombre mais Stiles peut voir les piles de livres, trois calculatrices différentes sur le bureau et deux cahiers laissés ouverts. Il voit des poster d’athlètes accrochés au mur, une petite boîte de vitamines sur la table de nuit.

Lorsque Derek laisse Stiles retomber sur son lit, l’odeur de Derek le submerge. Il y a un parfum de lessive, que Stiles apprécie, mais il y a aussi quelque chose de plus subtile, derrière les produits chimiques. Plus que l’odeur d’un shampooing ou d’un parfum, ça sent le pin et l’écorce, c’est quelque chose de léger, une nuit avec la fenêtre ouverte, Derek soupirant alors qu’il rêve.

Stiles ressent l’existence de Derek ici, de la même manière qu’il a pu la ressentir au travers de ses lettres, lorsqu’il entend cette musique qui n’existe pas réellement, lorsqu’il entend le rire de Derek alors qu’il ne le voit pas.

Derek semble attendre un signe de la part de Stiles et celui-ci n’est même pas certain de ce qu’il veut. Il ne sait pas jusqu’où il veut aller mais il veut tout de Derek, aussi rapidement que possible, parce qu’il a l’impression qu’il a vécu toute sa vie pour ce moment, qu’il y a toujours eu une sorte de vide en lui et que Derek est là pour le combler.

C’est comme si Derek lisait dans ses pensées lorsqu’il lui dit, la voix rauque :

  * Dis-moi ce que tu veux.
  * Je ne- Je ne peux pas décider, admet Stiles, passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, réajustant ses lunettes.



Derek lui sourit et demande :

  * À quel point vois-tu mal sans tes lunettes ?
  * Plutôt mal, rit Stiles.
  * Garde-les, dans ce cas, lui dit Derek. Je veux savoir que tu apprécies tout ce que tu vois.



La gorge de Stiles se serre à nouveau et Derek passe les mains derrière sa nuque, se saisissant de son t-shirt qu’il retire et laisse retomber sur le sol. Son torse n’est pas aussi imposant lorsqu’il ne croise pas les bras ou ne fait des tractions, mais ses abdos sont incroyables et Stiles a envie de les toucher, en partie par pur intérêt sexuel mais aussi parce que ça le fascine et qu’il est envieux.

Chaque ombre, chaque parcelle de lumière rend Derek plus beau encore. Dehors, la neige tombe de plus en plus fort, créant de nouvelles petites touches sombres sur la peau nue de Derek, éclairée par la lune et le lampadaire.  Ce que Stiles ressent est complexe : la simple beauté de Derek le remue jusqu’au plus profond de lui, et il songe qu’il ne ressentira sans doute jamais rien de tel pour quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit d’autre, et dans un sens ça l’effraie.

Ainsi éclairé par le clair de lune, Stiles trouve Derek magnifique.

  * Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?
  * Oui, répond un peu trop rapidement Stiles. Oui- définitivement, _définitivement_ C’est un développement très intéressant.



Derek sourit à nouveau de cette manière qui le fait ressembler à un petit démon, et Stiles ressent les effets de ce sourire jusque dans son entre-jambe. Ses jambes sont écartées sur le matelas, il s’appuie sur ses paumes pour rester droit, l’odeur de Derek est partout, et le corps de Derek est là, telle la statue d’un dieu grec. Il se pose toutes sortes de questions, comme « Bon dieu, mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? ».

Il réalise soudain que ça ne peut pas n’être que du sexe : il ne peut pas juste coucher avec Derek, il ne peut pas faire ça. Il doit faire l’amour à Derek, l’amour ou rien du tout.

Il est trop effrayé pour demander à Derek s’il ressent la même chose que lui.

Il est trop égoïste pour fuir.

  * Tu veux que je continue ?
  * Absolument, répond sans hésiter Stiles.



Derek retire ses chaussures et ses chaussettes plus gracieusement que Stiles ne sera jamais capable de le faire. Il songe à retirer ses propres chaussures pour éviter un quelconque embarra futur, seulement il ne veut pas quitter Derek des yeux. Pas même pour un instant.

Après avoir jeté un bref regard à Stiles, Derek baisse à nouveau les yeux et s’attaque à la boucle de sa ceinture. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur traverse Stiles lorsqu’il entend le cliquetis du métal, il veut retirer son haut, veut sentir le corps chaud de Derek contre le sien.

Regarder Derek défaire puis retirer sa ceinture est une des choses les plus sexy qu’il lui ait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Il ne peut tout simplement pas détourner le regard et il en veut _plus_ : plus avec Derek, des nuits complètes de sexe avec lui, des jours entiers mêmes, des années, des anniversaires avec du sexe, des jeux de rôles, des menottes, des tenues favorites – des choses auxquelles il n’a pas encore le droit de penser. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de le faire.

  * Tu penses, lance Derek.



Stiles regarde Derek par-dessous ses lunettes. Ce dernier lui demande d’un ton neutre :

  * Tu m’écris mentalement un poème ou tu es en train de chercher une issue de secours ?



Stiles rit nerveusement. _« Je pense que j’ai trouvé mon âme sœur », « J’ai beaucoup moins d’expérience que tu ne le penses », « Je suis amoureux de toi et ça se voit », « Ça se voit dans mes yeux, dans mon regard », « Est-ce que tu fais exprès de ne pas le voir ou ne sais-tu vraiment pas ce à quoi ressemble l’amour ? », « Ressens-tu ce que je ressens ? », « Je ne peux pas ruiner ça, ce moment », « Je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance », « Je te veux tellement », « J’aimerais que cela dure toujours »._

  * J’ai l’âme poétique.



Derek s’agenouille près du lit, là où les pieds de Stiles pendent dans le vide.

  * Je peux ? demande poliment Derek, désignant les chaussures de Stiles.



Stiles acquiesce et Derek en défait les lacets avant de les lui retirer délicatement. Il donne une pichenette au pied de Stiles, que l’on peut voir au travers d’un trou dans la chaussette. Stiles est plutôt surpris de voir que Derek semble trouver ça mignon.

Derek grimpe sur le lit, au-dessus de lui, et le regarde simplement dans les yeux.

  * Voudrais-tu essayer quelque chose pour moi ?



Derek n’avait jamais rien demandé auparavant.

Stiles hoche la tête, désireux de savoir ce qu’il veut.

  * Arrête de réfléchir, lui dit Derek, juste… ressent les choses.



Juste _ressentir_.

Stiles n’avait jamais réalisé que c’était une option.

Il ferme les yeux, tente de faire taire toutes les pensées qui lui viennent à l’esprit, et ça aide. L’écrivain qui est en lui veut documenter chaque mouvement, chaque odeur, chaque sensation, chaque frisson. Mais Derek le regarde, et ses yeux… Stiles n’a jamais pu observer un tel regard chez quiconque auparavant. Il n’a jamais vu personne, avec des lèvres pareilles, épaisses et douces, le désirer à ce point, et être assez courageux pour en demander plus encore.

Il sent la main de Derek glisser sous son pull, le long de côtes, remontant simultanément sa veste et son pull alors qu’elle glisse toujours plus haut.

  * Je ne veux pas que tu te soucies de quoi que ce soit quand tu es avec moi. Tu es en sécurité, je ne forcerai pas ni ne t’obligerai jamais à rien. Si à un moment ça ne va pas, tu n’as qu’un mot à dire et j’arrêterai tout, d’accord ?



La vue de Stiles est un peu trouble lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres aussi patient avec moi ?



Derek est silencieux pendant un trop long moment avant de répondre :

  * Je sais ce que c’est que de ne pas être prêt.



Une rage soudaine envahit Stiles : il a des envies de meurtres envers la personne qui a osé poser un jour sa main sur Derek mais, avant même qu’il n’ait vraiment pu y penser, Derek l’embrasse doucement et il oublie tout le reste.

Quand il rompt le baiser, Derek bouge de sorte que leurs visages sont côte à côte. Ses cils chatouillent la joue de Stiles et le toucher de sa barbe est doux, intime.

  * Je veux ressentir ce que tu ressens pour moi, Stiles, murmure Derek.



Le cœur de Stiles fait un bond dans sa poitrine.

  * Si tu… si tu cesses de penser, que tu ressens juste – juste laisse-moi ressentir ça… Je veux savoir.



Derek se recule, juste assez pour que leurs nez se touchent, et dit :

  * Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi.



Lorsque Stiles attire Derek dans un nouveau baiser, il y met tout ce qu’il ressent à cet instant et depuis des mois ; tous ses espoirs, ses sentiments, toute la passion dont il est capable.

Les mains de Derek parcourent sa peau, effleurent ses côtes, ses tétons, caressent ses flancs, son dos, et Stiles se cambre à son contact. Ses mains agrippent les cheveux de Derek et son dos ; il a l’impression qu’il pourrait s’envoler haut dans le ciel, si Derek ne le tenait pas ainsi.

Leurs vêtements sont éparpillés à même le sol et Derek fait remarquer à Stiles qu’il aurait pu lui dire que son corps tout entier est recouvert de grains de beauté. Stiles ne les avait jamais trouvés d’un intérêt particulier, n’en avait jamais été embarrassé non plus ; il n’y avait seulement jamais vraiment fait attention. Mais, à voir la façon dont les yeux de Derek brillent lorsqu’il les regarde, Stiles pourrait presque croire que son corps est recouvert de minuscules pierres précieuses.

Derek embrasse sa clavicule. Stiles a les mains qui tremblent, il s’agrippe aux bras de Derek et son cœur bat plus follement que jamais.

  * Je te veux, souffle Stiles. Je te veux en moi.



Il a failli demander à Derek de le _prendre_ , mais il sait que ça n’arrivera pas. Si Derek le prend juste, ça n’ira pas. Il veut que Derek lui _fasse l’amour_ et il a trop peur de dire les mots «  _Je veux ne faire qu’un avec toi_ ». Son cœur bat à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine et, cette nuit, ça le pétrifie.

Même s’il n’a pas dit clairement qu’il a moins d’expérience que ses lettres ne le laissent entendre, Derek le comprend. Ses mains descendent doucement, écartant ses jambes pour qu’il se glisse entre elles. Il s’agenouille, embrasse les hanches de Stiles, son pubis, le pli de ses jambes, se rapprochant toujours plus…

La peau de Stiles est rouge du frottement de la barbe de Derek et aussi là où lui a fait des suçons, dans le cou et sur le torse. La main de Stiles se referme sur les fesses de Derek et il lui laisse une unique marque au creux de son cou. Il aime le goût de sa peau et son odeur enivrante.

Quand Derek prend Stiles en bouche, il grogne mais ne s’arrête pas, continuant inlassablement son va et vient. Stiles ferme les yeux : il sait que, s’il regarde, ç’en sera finit de lui, bien plus rapidement qu’il ne le voudrait.

Quand Derek insère un doigt en lui, puis un autre, il le fait doucement, précautionneusement, et la respiration de Stiles est hachée, il s’accroche aux draps, se cambrant sous les caresses.

Derek lui murmure des mots doux, embrasse ses grains de beauté favoris, le regarde au travers de ses longs cils. Cette nuit, Derek le fait se sentir plus désirable que jamais. Il fait battre son cœur et le couvre d’attention et ce n’est que lorsque Derek ne fait finalement plus qu’un avec lui qu’il réalise vraiment ce qu’il ressent pour lui.

Derek glisse ses doigts entre les siens, serre la main de Stiles et pose son front, légèrement recouvert de sueur, contre le sien.

La pièce est sombre, leurs odeurs s’y mêlent et leurs souffles aussi. Seuls leurs gémissements retenus brisent le silence qui les enveloppe. Quelque chose d’important et sur laquelle aucun d’eux n’a encore mit de mots emplit l’espace, quelque chose qui ne s’était encore jamais produit dans tout l’espace-temps.

Entre les respirations saccadées, les accros de leur souffle, les soupirs de plaisir et les bruits de gorge que fait Stiles, Derek rit doucement.

Les yeux de Stiles papillonnent et il regarde Derek : il y a encore de la buée sur ses lunettes et il se dit qu’il doit probablement avoir un drôle d’air ainsi, mais Derek le regarde comme s’il tenait la lune entre ses mains.

  * Tu es amoureux de moi, murmure Derek.



Stiles laisse échapper un rire timide et acquiesce.

Derek l’embrasse mais ils sourient un peu trop tous les deux pour que ça fonctionne vraiment. Aucune importance.

Stiles enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek, accentuant sa présence en lui, et Derek passe un bras dans son dos, le soulevant légèrement, le rapprochement plus encore de lui si c’est possible. Il murmure, tout contre sa tempe :

  * Je t’aime aussi.



Quand Stiles jouit, une larme coule au coin de son œil et Derek embrasse son gémissement et Stiles pense qu’une partie de son âme s’est peut-être envolée, emportée par Derek et son baiser.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il pleure. L’orgasme est intense, mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu’un flux hormonal.

Une chose pour laquelle il n’a pas de mot.

Derek continue de l’embrasser alors qu’il les nettoie tous les deux à l’aide d’un gant et Stiles se laisse faire.

Ils s’embrassent, rient et restent ainsi, allongés dans le lit, jusqu’aux premières lueurs du jour.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. Nous y sommes. Ceci est le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction :')  
> See you at the end~

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil traversent la fenêtre de la chambre de Derek, Stiles est au-dessus de lui, nu, dans la lumière pâle du matin, ses cheveux sont décoiffés et ses lunettes tressautent à chacun de ses mouvements.

Les poils sur le torse de Derek ont l’air encore plus noirs qu’ils ne le sont et la sueur sur sa peau… Les doigts de Derek s’enfoncent dans ses hanches, il tremble un peu, ses yeux sont noirs de désir et ses lèvres sont rougies de tous ces baisers échangés au cours de la nuit. Stiles aime beaucoup le spectacle qui s’offre à lui.

Chaque marque que Derek a laissé sur sa peau le fait se sentir beau et libre et Derek lui dit qu’il est magnifique.

::

Ils se réveillent à nouveau dans l’après-midi : ils ont faim mais ne sont pas encore prêts à bouger.

  * C’était ta première fois ? demande Derek.
  * Oui, marmonne Stiles, la voix un peu enrouée.
  * Est-ce que c’était bien ?
  * C’est une blague ?



Derek sourit contre la nuque de Stiles, son sourire est contagieux.

  * J’aurais besoin d’être au-dessus, tu sais. Pour la science. A un moment ou à un autre.



Derek fait un petit bruit de gorge. Il dépose un baiser sur la nuque de Stiles et murmure :

  * Je suis impatient de voir ça.



Stiles se retourne pour faire face à Derek : maintenant qu’il a retiré ses lunettes, il lui est un peu plus difficile de discerner clairement ses traits mais, d’aussi près, il voit relativement bien.

  * C’était comment, ta première fois ?
  * Avec un garçon ? commence Derek. C’était bien.



Stiles bouge ses sourcils pour encourager Derek à poursuivre, à lui raconter. Ce dernier soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, comme si le souvenir flottait juste au-dessus de sa tête.

  * Lui et moi, on partageait notre chambre au dortoir, en première année. Il était hétéro.



Stiles hausse un sourcil.

  * Ou du moins, il _disait_ qu’il l’était, précise Derek.
  * Ah, glousse Stiles.



Derek le regarde d’un air malicieux et poursuit :

  * Je voulais coucher avec lui, le prendre, mais il n’en savait rien. On était amis et je ne voulais pas mettre en péril notre amitié.
  * Bien, dit seulement Stiles.
  * Il a rompu avec sa petite amie après deux ans de relation, c’était un peu avant Pâques. Il m’a demandé de m’allonger avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, il était dans tous ses états. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. Je l’ai rejoint dans son lit et je me suis allongé à côté de lui.



Stiles l’observe curieusement, un tiraillement inconfortable se fait ressentir dans sa nuque mais il veut voir le visage de Derek.

  * Au beau milieu de la nuit, il m’a touché la main, continue Derek, recouvrant la main de Stiles de la sienne. J’ai pensé qu’il dormait peut-être déjà, qu’il devait être en train de rêver. Je l’ai laissé faire, et puis il a passé son bras autour de ma taille.



Derek glisse ses bras autour de Stiles et dit :

  * Et j’ai su que ce n’était pas une erreur.
  * Est-ce que tu l’as embrassé ou c’est lui qui t’a embrassé ? demande doucement Stiles.
  * Il m’a embrassé, répond Derek, souriant un peu de travers. Après des mois à penser à la façon dont je pourrais lui faire perdre la tête avec notre premier baiser, dès que j’ai vu une ouverture, je me suis retrouvé pétrifié.



Stiles a un petit sourire et affirme :

  * Ça arrive aux meilleurs d’entre nous.



Lorsque le silence revient, le cœur de Stiles se met à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la vérité lui échappe avant qu’il n’ait pu la retenir.

  * Tu devrais savoir que… quelqu’un m’a engagé pour t’écrire.



Derek s’immobilise complètement à ses côtés.

  * Quelqu’un t’a donné de l’argent pour que tu m’écrives une lettre d’amour ?



Stiles hoche la tête, il a la gorge nouée.

Le silence se prolonge pendant un long moment et Stiles sent la magie de la nuit dernière lui glisser peu à peu entre les doigts.

  * Qui t’a engagé ?
  * Je ne sais pas, lui répond honnêtement Stiles, la demande était anonyme.
  * Et tu as juste accepté ?



Le souffle de Stiles tremble :

  * Non, je… J’écris des lettres d’amour, c’est mon travail.



Derek ne dit rien, alors Stiles continue à meubler le silence qui les entoure avec inquiétude :

  * Je tiens un blog sur les techniques d’écriture et les lettres d’amour. Je poste beaucoup de chose sur la poésie et, parfois, on me demande d’écrire un poème ou une lettre d’amour. L’argent que je gagne me sert à acheter mes cahiers de cours, rit nerveusement Stiles. Je suis – Je ne peux pas changer qui je suis. Plusieurs personnes m’aident à transmettre les lettres que j’écris et, si quelqu’un venait à découvrir qui se cache derrière elles, la magie de la chose serait perdue, tu sais ? Alors…
  * Qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’amusant dans le fait d’écrire des lettres à des gens que tu ne connais pas ? La magie serait perdue ?



Stiles avale difficilement la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge.

Derek bouge enfin et Stiles le sent s’écarter. Un sentiment de panique s’empare de lui et il s’accroche au bras de Derek seulement pour constater qu’il se rapproche en fait. Il grimpe au-dessus de Stiles. Son expression est indéchiffrable.

  * Mais tu es amoureux de moi.



Stiles sent ses joues s’enflammer.

  * Alors, peu importe pourquoi tu as commencé à m’écrire. Tu as _continué_ à le faire.



Un sourire prudent commence à étirer les lèvres de Stiles.

  * O-oui.



Derek tend un bras vers sa table de chevet et s’empare des lunettes de Stiles. Il émet un grognement et marmonne :

  * Mon dieu, tu es vraiment aveugle.
  * Woo, merci, Derek !



Derek presse les joues de Stiles d’une main, sa bouche formant un o, et dit :

  * Maintenant, il faut qu’on parle d’un truc important : tu as essayé à nouveau de siffler depuis la dernière fois que tu m’as écrit avoir échoué ?



::

Stiles finit par siffler une fois alors qu’il entame sa troisième crêpe au bistrot du coin.

Le visage de Derek brille de fierté.

::

Stiles prend Derek à l’arrière de sa Jeep lors de leur second rendez-vous.

Il lui propose de l’aider dans l’acheminement de ses lettres.

Il affirme qu’avoir Derek comme muse pourrait l’aider (et c’est sûrement le cas).

::

Scott et le colocataire de Derek, Isaac, deviennent très amis et, même si Derek reste toujours discret en présence des amis de Stiles, ceux-ci aiment cette étincelle qui brille dans les yeux de leur ami lorsqu’il est près de lui. Ils l’accueillent dans leur cercle à bras ouverts.

::

Stiles fait la connaissance de Laura pendant les vacances d’été, lorsqu’il va passer deux semaines chez Derek.

Elle est très intimidante, son chat est un vrai con et elle est une des personnes les plus sympathiques que Stiles ait jamais rencontrées.

Elle l’embrasse sur les joues à l’instant même où il ouvre la porte pour l’accueillir. Leur lien est instantané.

::

Le travail de Stiles prend fin de manière retentissante au cours de sa dernière semaine de cours.

Stiles a le sentiment que, même si Derek ne le lui dit jamais, il est heureux de ne plus avoir à partager les mots d’amour de Stiles avec des étrangers.

::

Après qu’ils aient tous deux obtenu leur diplôme, Stiles fait un stage : impossible de s’en préoccuper moins qu’il ne le fait. La première semaine, il n’est même pas sûr de ce qu’il doit faire. (Il y a des papiers, en fait. Il se dit qu’il devrait sans doute les ranger par catégories, ces papiers ? Peut-être ?)

Lorsque l’un de ses supérieurs lui dit qu’il n’a aucun talent, Derek s’introduit sur son lieu de travail avant que Stiles n’ait terminé son boulot et ils font l’amour sur le bureau du type.

Bien sûr, ils ne laissent aucune preuve derrière eux, mais Stiles a un sourire radieux à chaque fois qu’il passe devant le bureau et il arrête d’accorder de l’importance à ce que ce mec peut bien penser de son style d’écriture.

::

Derek finit par abandonner sa carrière d’enseignant (ça lui permet d’acheter deux billets d’avion pour la Thaïlande, où Stiles et lui s’engagent pour sauver les éléphants et partent faire le tour des montagnes à moto).

::

Ils emménagent ensemble le jour du 25ème anniversaire de Stiles.

Ils se disputent pas mal au niveau des couleurs de leurs nouveaux meubles et c’est ainsi que Stiles découvre que Derek ne voit pas certaines couleurs.

::

Ils adoptent un chat qui n’a plus qu’un œil et avec lequel Derek joue tous les jours : il serait probablement (absolument) prêt à donner sa vie pour lui.

::

Des post-it et des lettres et des poèmes sont souvent laissés un peu partout dans la maison à l’intention de l’autre.

Derek rentre souvent à la maison avec un bouquet de fleurs.

Stiles apprend à cuisiner autre chose que des nouilles en boîte.

::

Alors que Stiles apprend à cuisiner, un petit feu se déclare.

Relativement petit.

Il se sent assez mal d’avoir détruit le micro-onde mais, lorsqu’il voit Derek bondir hors de sa voiture, blanc comme un linge, l’air complètement paniqué, et courir jusqu’à leur appartement, il réalise à quel point cela a pu effrayer Derek.

Derek lui fait sa demande dans l’herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin, alors qu’il caresse le chat.

Il se retrouve avec des marques de gazon sur son t-shirt et sur les genoux de son pantalon.

Stiles pleure et, plus tard, écrit un poème sur l’amour et le feu.

::

Le jour de leur mariage, une semaine avant noël, ils s’écrivent tous deux une lettre plutôt que d’écrire leurs vœux.

Stiles lit la lettre que Derek lui a écrit, Derek lit la sienne et Pythagorus (leur chat) amène les alliances.

Plus tard, il renverse une bouteille de vin pleine, parce que c’est un connard, parce que tous les chats sont des connards.

::

La vie poursuit son cours, le temps passe, ralentissant sa course à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et s’accélérant lorsqu’ils n’y font pas attention.

Ils achètent une maison en banlieue, à trois rues de celle de Scott et de sa femme, Allison, et à seulement une heure de chez Laura et son mari.

Trois enfants viennent bientôt rejoindre la famille Hale-Stilinski.

Stiles, Isaac, Scott et Allison font des paris pour savoir quel nom de famille portera chaque enfant.

La majorité des paris sont placés sur Hale et Stiles en est très offensé.

::

Des photos de famille font leur apparition sur les murs et les étagères, des livres sont éparpillés de ci de là et Stiles a 37 ans lorsque son premier livre est publié.

Il décroche une interview avec Ellen et s’épanche sur son mari sexy sur une chaine de télévision nationale.

Cette nuit-là, Derek lui fait l’amour sur le sol de leur chambre d’hôtel.

::

Lorsque leur plus jeune enfant, Talia, quitte la maison familiale pour entrer à l’université, Stiles et Derek voyagent, fuyant leur maison vide.

Derek coche quasiment tous les lieux qu’il a mis sur sa liste et Stiles pense que c’est un peu du gâchis car son mari passe plus de temps à le regarder lui que les paysages qu’ils visitent.

 (Mais Derek et lui ont l’occasion de nager et jouer avec des tigres du Bengal rescapés et Derek est à la limite de faire une crise émotionnelle lorsqu’ils rentrent chez eux.)

::

Derek s'occupe de Stiles lorsque son arthrite le fait trop souffrir, l’encourageant sans cesse à utiliser son ordinateur, mais Stiles insiste : ses poèmes et ses lettres doivent être manuscrits.

Même si l’écriture recouvrant les post-it et les lettres devient plus hésitante au niveau des lettres majuscules et de la ponctuation qu'elle ne l’était auparavant, les mots sont toujours éparpillés dans la maison.

Il y a encore des fleurs et l'odeur de l'encre dans le bureau et bien plus de lumière naturelle dans le salon qu'aucun des deux ne l'auraient jamais imaginé.

::

Le temps emporte Derek en premier, au cours d'un mois de janvier froid, et le foyer vide de Stiles est à nouveau empli de ses enfants et de leurs enfants, allant et venant, nettoyant et récupérant des objets qu'ils ne souhaitent pas que Stiles voient trop longtemps.

Ses mains sont âgées, des veines sombres et une peau plus lâche les recouvrent ; des mains avec lesquelles il conquérait, créait son propre monde, avant.

Derek est incinéré et ses cendres sont mélangées aux graines d’un pommier qui donnera des pommes vertes. Stiles aura sa place juste à côté de lui : il choisit pour lui des pommes rouges.

Lorsque son fils unique lui demande s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont il voudrait se débarrasser au grenier, Stiles lui dit qu’il doit probablement y avoir les décorations de Noël mais c'est tout.

Son fils l'aide à gravir les marches et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans le grenier pour voir ce qu’il en est.

Il y a une petite fenêtre, moins de toiles d'araignées que Stiles ne l'avait imaginé, des boîtes de pacotilles qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de mettre en ordre, des bibelots et des choses hors du temps.

Mais, contre le mur le plus éloigné, il y a un bureau avec un miroir. Sur lui se trouve une enveloppe à l’air relativement neuf avec le nom de Stiles écrit dessus.

Stiles l'ouvre, ses enfants se rassemblant autour de la petite ouverture qui donne sur les escaliers. Ils l'observent curieusement alors que Stiles déplie une lettre écrite sur une page de bloc-notes.

_Très cher Stiles,_

_J’imagine que tu trouveras cela lorsque les enfants viendront t’aider à nettoyer la maison. Tu sais que les mots me viennent plus facilement à l’écrit. Les mots ont beaucoup plus de mal à sortir lorsque, tout ce que je souhaite faire, c’est t’écouter parler toi. Il y a certaines choses que je dois cependant te dire. Alors j’ai pensé, quoi de mieux que de te les dire avec une machine à remonter le temps ?_

_Tout d’abord, je veux te remercier._

_Merci pour avoir fait de moi l’homme que je suis aujourd’hui. Pour avoir cru en moi. Pour m’avoir supporté à chaque fois, pour m’avoir couvert d’attention, d’affection, pour m’avoir aimé comme tu n’avais jamais aimé personne d’autre. Merci pour m’avoir donné cette vie de rêves._

_Merci d’être un père aussi formidable. Je pense que, parfois, j’ai été trop dur dans mes paroles ou je n’en ai pas dit assez, mais toi, tu n’as jamais failli. Ton esprit n’a jamais faibli, ton cœur n’a jamais cessé de prendre soin de ceux qui t’entourent._

_Quel magnifique cadeau tu as été._

_Tu sais que je t'aime et je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire beaucoup sur le sujet sans me mettre à pleurer et je ne veux pas que tu me trouves ici. Tu es en train de faire un ragoût. Ça sent délicieusement bon._

_Je t'aime et je t’ai aimé dans toutes mes vies, de toutes les manières possibles._

_J’espère que je t'ai donné ne serait-ce qu’une fraction de tout ce bonheur que toi tu m'as donné ces cinquante dernières années._

_Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait été possible de te dire au revoir, à toi, en premier. Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer une vie sans toi._

_Et croire à une vie après la mort, c’est bien, juste pour te revoir encore._

_J’ai flâné pendant cinquante longues années dans ton âme, et je n’y ai jamais trouvé la même fleur à deux reprises._

_T’aimant pour toujours, flânant sans cesse et éternellement tien,_

_Derek_

 

Stiles laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues et serre l’enveloppe entre ses doigts tandis qu’il ouvre le premier tiroir du bureau.

Des piles et des piles de lettres non ouvertes.

Certaines d’entre elles sont vieilles et jaunies par le temps, elles lui sont toutes adressées.

Des centaines, il doit y avoir des centaines de lettres d’amour, que Derek a laissé pour lui.

Il ouvre le deuxième tiroir : il y en a encore d’autres.

Le troisième, le quatrième, des piles, encore et encore, serrées pour être contenues.

Il a vraiment dû attendre toute sa vie pour trouver son coffre rempli de lettres et il peut à peine tenir debout tant les larmes lui brouillent la vue.

Il se baisse et s’assoit sur le sol, la dernière lettre de Derek pressée contre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Derek et lui parlaient le même langage disparu, Derek et lui partageaient le même espace-temps, une chose qui ne se produit jamais qu’une seule et unique fois dans toute une vie.

Et croire au destin, croire en l’amour et en la foi c’est bien, juste pour le revoir encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh oui, ça y est, c'est la fin.  
> Je me perturbe toute seule quand je traduis des chapitres pareils.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic, moi elle m'a assassinée...! Dites-moi donc, qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin ? Je l'avais notée "happy end", comme l'auteure, mais c'est quand même triste dans un sens :o
> 
> Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir suivi cette traduction, merci pour vos reviews aussi 3 l'histoire a beau ne pas être de moi, je les apprécie tout de même énormément x3  
> Je voulais aussi remercier ma fabuleuse bêta et meilleure amie, parce que sans toi il y aurait encore des fautes : fishy-chan18, wuv you !
> 
> Petite note à part : il y a quelques temps sur ff, une guest m'a demandé si j'avais moi-même déjà entretenu une relation épistolaire : oui. J'ai toujours été fascinée par la correspondance en général alors, cette fic, ça a été un véritable déclic pour moi. Après l'avoir lue, je me suis mise à envoyer des lettres à mes amis, j'ai trouvé un nouveau correspondant (j'en avais déjà un~)..! Si jamais ça vous intéresse vous aussi, je serais ravie de vous donner quelques sites qui m'ont été utiles ;3


End file.
